Once in a Lifetime
by altr8lilyandJames
Summary: Lily and her friends belong in the Cirque De Olympia,an band of eternally blessed performers,that are descendants of the Greek Gods. The Marauders are just a couple of boys that see the Cirque De Olympia. Now Lily has to go to Hogwarts. What can go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Once in a Lifetime**

******Disclaimer~ I do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Aeriatwyn, Evangeline, Roxanne or Bianca.**

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt. **

**Prologue **

**174 words **

"Come on James!" Sirius called to James who was embracing Genevieve.

"I'm coming Padfoot!" He replied, grinning.

"James really is lucky to have Gen," Remus whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know, she's hot." I agreed, after all, Sirius Black only goes for girls with the looks.

Remus shook his head in amusement. James, or Prongs shook his un-kempt black hair like a wet dog and snow flew everywhere despite the fact that snow _was_ everywhere. He then shoved his hands in his thick coat.

Grinning, James waved to Genevieve and walked to us.

"Hey mate, what took you so long?" I lectured him snappily.

"Sorry Paddy, Gen was saying goodbye before she goes to Italy," He smiled wearily; he really did love his girlfriend, no matter how much thousand girls he dated, he probably really thought that Gen was the one.

"Well, come on Prongs! Moony's gonna save our spots while I get snacks! The show's about to start!" I said excitedly, "I just love circuses!"

"It's a once in a lifetime experience!"


	2. Beginnings

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Aeriatwyn, Evangeline, Roxanne or Bianca.**

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt. **

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**2,837 words**

**Earlier that day….**

"James, I'm going to Italy when you're going to the circus you know," Genevieve Aldwin said softly, running her moisturized fingers through her boyfriend's messy black hair. She had long soft wavy, golden sunshine blonde hair. She had beautiful green eyes and gorgeous pink lips, she was truly beautiful. We were sitting in Gryffindors' common room.

"Mmhhhmm, that's right honey," James Potter murmured, enjoying the sensation of her fingers through his gorgeous hair. The god-like guy had really messy black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. His body was packed with muscles and abs from Quidditch training, girls would die for him.

"James! You're not listening!" She said, putting her hands on her hips and standing up.

I panicked, I hated fighting with her. God, she was beautiful when she was angry.

"Of course I am love," I reassured her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

She pouted and shrugged them away.

"Then what are you going to do?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Oh, no, not the tears!

"Don't worry babe, I've worked it all out! I'm going to spend the whole day with you, and when I'm going to the circus, you'll drop me and the Marauders and off we'll have the last goodbye!" I said proudly, even though I wasn't planning on any of those things.

The tears stopped and she smiled weakly.  
"I love you James." She said, hugging me.

I smiled and hugged her too, but said nothing. She looked up to me and frowned but said nothing too.

"So, what do you want to do first eh?" I murmured in her hair.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade," She decided, smiling satisfied at me, showing the cute dimples near her mouth.

"Whatever you say, babe."

* * *

"Roxanne! Bianca! Where are you?" Lily Evans said, searching every dressing room.

"Not in here," Gus the Lion tamer snapped at me when I entered his room.

"Oh, check in your dressing room," Madame Madeline suggested and Lily did so.

I checked my dressing room, and there they were, sitting on chairs and drinking bottles of Butterbeer.

"You guys!" I complained to them. I put my hands up in the air in frustration.

"What?" Bianca said innocently. She had short curly platinum blonde hair that curled prettily below her ears and up to her neck, it wasn't like poofed up or anything, it stuck to her skin in a sleek do **(Like that Corma Limbs woman in the movie 'The Vampire's Assistant", she was one of the freaks that could re-grow body parts.")**. She had pretty wide innocent piercing blue eyes with real monster lashes.

She was gifted with natural beauty and the ability to charm animals and tame them, as well as speaking to them. She was a horse rider in The Olympian Circus. Her mother was an animal nymph.

"You guys!" I repeated, "Didn't you hear me calling you like a thousand times?" I screeched.

"Meh." Roxanne replied. Roxanne DeLinda had long flowing raven black hair with silver braided in it. She had the ability to magically change her eye color, but her eyes were originally glowing purple and rimmed with just as long lashes. She was gorgeous. Roxanne was also blessed with the talent to breathe quite naturally underwater and underground, since her mother was a water nymph.

Everyone was jealous of her body. Since she was flying acrobat like Lily, she was in good shape, especially around the legs and chest, she was just equally beautiful. Her name meant 'Light, change, bright beauty', since of her ability to change eye colors.

I glared at her but she didn't flinch one bit.

Finally, Roxanne sighed and apologized. "Look, I'm sorry; we were just talking about Hogwarts."

I grimaced. "Oh- ugh, _Hogwarts_." The name rolled off my tongue like slugs.

They grimaced too, "Yeah, I know, I can't believe that Mr. Etoile is making us go to a Wizarding school!" Bianca complained distastefully.

"You should just burn him Lily," Roxanne suggested.

I smiled. My magical ability was fire. I was a fire dancer; a student of fire. I could step into and out of fire un-harmed; I can eat fire, juggle fire, breathe fire and control fire. My mother was a dryad, but her father was Hephaestus the god of fire and metal.

All of us were blessed by Aphrodite for our natural beauty and goal to seek True Love.

Not me though, I was just blessed from Aphrodite for looks. When I was born, my mother had promised me to Artemis as an offering. When I fall in love with a man, she will come and take me away to become one of her huntresses, and all my life, I've wanted to be _whooshed_ away and become a huntress. I've tried to fall in love a thousand times, you know, date, kiss, smooch, and WITHOUT giving away my virginity, but unfortunately, my mum said a tiny detail that meant a lot. I had to TRULY love a guy, not just like-like, but like REAL love if I want to be a huntress. But so far, I haven't met the right guy.

The Olympian Circus is an old famous Greek circus that went back thousands of years ago. Made to entertain the gods of Olympia, the circus people were eternally blessed from the gods and goddesses. Some say that Greek stuff don't exist, they don't know half of it. Some people in the circus are even demi-gods, sons or daughters of Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares or Zeus, Hecate, Morpheus, Hermes, Demeter etc... Every hundred years or so, we go to Olympia in New York, and perform to the gods. My grandfather performed and he passed on that it was the most exciting show they've every done. Next year would be the year to entertain for the gods and I was excited, thrilled. It was MY chance to prove myself and this chance only came once every century!

My father was an acrobat and muggle here and my mother was Hephaestus's beautiful Dryad daughter, which makes me Hephaestus's granddaughter. He (my dad) passed away long ago but my mother, Aeriatwyn (thank goodness) is still alive. My main thing is that I am Roxanne's Flying Acrobat partner. We are the best flyers in the whole circus which makes us swell with pride.

"I don't think Madam Madeline would appreciate that." I said smiling mischievously.

"Aw, to hell with that," Roxanne grinned.

Madame Madeline was Athena's granddaughter. In her younger times, about teens, she could clearly read minds, a gift from Athena, but after her father had a heart attack at the age about 30; her mind has been muddled. Now, she could read muggles' minds clearer than Wizarding minds which just confuse her. She is Mr. Etoile's wife. Mr. Etoile is Ares's great-great-grandson and owner of the Olympian Circus.

"Guys! Madam Madeline is nice," Bianca said and I winked at her.

"Doesn't mean we don't get to make her unhappy! But seriously, I can't believe that- _Di Immortales!_ - we have to go to school for magic," I made a face. "And that this is our last show." Silence.

Even though it's horrible, it's the ugly truth. This was our last show, before we're hitched to go to Hogwarts.

"That's not entirely true!" Roxanne said. "Mr. Etoile said that next year we can go to the Olympians and perform too, and besides, Madam Madeline said that we can visit them every holiday."

Bianca sighed. "Still, it won't be the same; I'll never see George again." She sniffed. George was her little baby brother he wasn't a wizard but he could make small things vanish completely.

It was obvious that there was going to be a couple to tears after that remark, but someone burst in, it was my mum, Aeriatwyn,

Aeriatwyn had long, beautiful curly, thick silver hair, big emerald green eyes that were lined with unusual silver lashes, warm flawless cocoa skin and a delicate, slender figure.

I sniffed and rubbed my hand against my eyes to vanquish the threatening tears.

"Hi mum," I said miserably. Her eyes widened in surprise and sympathy.

"Oh dear, you've been crying about Hogwarts haven't you?" She said in her beautiful soft, warm as hot milk voice.

Roxanne nodded wearily.

"Come, come now, it won't be so bad," She pulled us together and embraced us. She smelled of pretty flowers and bees' honey.

"I know, but this is our last show!" Bianca complained.

"Just think Bianca honey, you're mother would be proud of you." My mother said soothingly.

It wasn't that Bianca's mother, Gisella was dead; it was just that she was always busy with the animals, no matter how much she loved her daughter.

"And Roxanne! You're mother would be proud too," Roxanne's mother, Saeraphina was devoted completely to the sea and seldom went out of it, even though she loved her daughter just as much as Aeriatwyn loved me.

When Aeriatwyn and I used to quarrel, Bianca and Roxanne used to tell me how I was lucky that my mother was here and I should respect and love her every minute.

Roxanne sniffed.

"Now girls, let's not cry before your last show! Be happy dears, remember, you are loved." Aeriatwyn promised and I smiled gratefully at my mum.

"I'm here because Annabella is ready," She said.

Annabella Gwyn is our dresser, she's about 25 and she's Aphrodite's daughter. She wasn't magically gifted but she was blessed with some style-guru sixth sense.

"Okay, we'll be there." I said.

"No- you'll be there now," Mum frowned in amusement.

I sagged my shoulders. "Fine, but where's Petunia?" Silence.

Aeriatwyn pursed her lips in a thin line. She sighed.

Petunia was my… half sister. Before my dad met Aeriatwyn, he was sort of a…womanizer and he got ahead of myself and had a blonde haired, blue eyed horse-faced girl who hates magic. My dad swore that he'd never take advantage of a female ever again and has loved Petunia, Aeriatwyn and I very dearly and the woman who was the mother Petunia; Gina, was sort of like a half-distant-aunt. But alas, Petunia hates the circus and magic and is deeply jealous of Aeriatwyn's and Dad's affection towards me. Right now, she's 25 and married to a pig.

"She… was tired so she went back to her home." Aeriatwyn said, which was a softer way of saying "She didn't want to see the shit out of you and so she went back home.'

I pouted even though I knew the truth.

"Let's go guys," I said reluctantly and I walked out of the room and Bianca and Roxanne followed.

"Bye Mrs. Evans!" And mum waved back.

"Do you think Hogwarts is going to be fun?" I asked.

Roxanne heaved a big sigh.

"As much as we hate the fact, I think it's going to be real fun," She admitted.

"Yeah, I guess so." Bianca said. I snorted.

"I'm not, the only reason I agreed to this so I could just fall in hopeless love and than I'll be a huntress!" I said triumphantly.

Bianca shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why you even want to become a huntress and fall in love, when you fall in love, you're just going to get your heart broken because you have to be a huntress!"

I shrugged.

"Guys, we're here," Roxanne knocked on the door with a star name panel on it that said "Annabella".

"Come in!" A silky voice said from inside.

We walked in and a familiar face greeted us.

"Oh hi guys! I was just finishing up on Clarissa! Just wait a sec!" Annabella smiled warmly at us.

Annabella was a gorgeous, simply beautiful girl. She had long strawberry blonde hair in curly ringlets, cornflower blue eyes and a perfect, dimpled smile.

"Okay, just a sec- OK Clarissa, you're done!" Annabella stood back and beamed at her work. Clarissa was a mysterious pretty girl with muscles and long dirty blonde hair. She wasn't built up like a wrestling woman; she was slim, delicate but amazingly strong. She could carry two men on one hand and a metal table on her foot.

Clarissa thanked her and walked out without much as saying 'hi' to us.

"Okay Roxanne! You first! Today is your last show right? Oh yeah- Hogwarts, you guys will LOVE It there! I remember when my little sister- Dana went there, she was so happy there!" She glanced back at us. We made faces at that remark.

"Right- moving on, Mrs. Madeline informed me that today's show; you're going to do the Flying Fox act with Lily right?"

Roxanne nodded. "Okay, so, we're just going to start with a little base and then some of the waterproof…"

About twenty minutes later, Roxanne was fully dressed. She was wearing purple and silver leggings, a colorful layered shirt, silver gloves and bare feet. Her toenails were painted silver. Her hair was let down and with her silver highlights highlighted. Roxanne looked awesome.

"You look gorgeous," I told her. "Thanks." She grinned and poofed up her hair.

"Lily, your next! Flying right?" She ordered me. I plopped down in the seat and inspected myself in the mirror.

I wasn't bad-looking, at least Aphrodite blessed me. I had a mess of fiery, dark red curls that surround my head like a redhead angel halo of curls, piercing emerald green eyes that changed to dark mossy, stormy green when angry, full rosebud lips and flawless tanned skin. I considered myself as a 'distraction with my annoying red hair, and i hate green' girl, but everyone considers me pretty.

"First, the face-powder base, just a little to even out your tones, _Di-Immortales,_ your skin; you're so lucky to be a fire dancer, Lord Hephaestus always gives out the awesome tans. To think, all that fire skill to be wasted on being a huntress. I think Artemis would appreciate that," She said bitterly. I don't blame her, after all her mom, Aphrodite dislikes Artemis because after all, Artemis swore never to fall in love and well- Aphrodite _is the goddess_ of love. "Then a little bit of the amazing silvery green eyeshadow, of course…. dark pink-red lipstick, sexy but subtle… to top that, silver pink gloss, oh yes, that's gorgeous, ah and don't forget Annabella, the blush! The blush! She needs that perfect Mediterranean blush…" Annabella muttered during the work. I've always felt mortified during these makeovers; I felt like a pig being inspected for some 'prize' or something, but Annabella reassured me that this was natural and besides, I was gorgeous.

After about 25 minutes of my transformation, I was simply beautiful like Roxanne.

I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened in shock. My hair was pitching black. My long wavy, soft fiery gas ball of red hair was black, and I loved it, it gave me an aura of mysterious-ness and it looked gorgeous.

"I love it!" I cried. "I might as well dye it permanently black!" I gushed.

Annabella scoffed. "No way José, Lily. I love the color of your hair and I'm only doing this because- because-- Gawd, I don't even know why! Just because I thought it would look good." She said stubbornly.

I beamed at her. "It looks amazing," and she softened a bit.

My face was Goddess like, makeup that would make Aphrodite gush over her daughter. I was wearing gold and dark red leggings, bare foot toenails painted sparkly black, a tight colorful sleeveless layered shirt like Roxanne's but it was in different colors, gold gloves and on my glorious, dark colored head was a thin, golden circlet that circled around my head- Annabella said would 'Bring attention off those ghastly silver lashes that may have a thing for your mother but certainly not for you!' even though she covered it in a layer of thick black mascara.

"Ooh! Oh, my gosh, you guys look awesome!" Bianca squealed and clapped her hands.

"You guys will be my finest work no doubt, after all, I want your last performance your best and greatest looking." She grinned proudly. "Now come, come! We only have half an hour left for this, Bianca, sit!" She commanded.

After half an hour, Bianca was looking fantastic in a beautiful short and simple layered leafy green dress, and silver tights. Her eyes were covered in a layered combination of eyeshadow that included silver, Smokey black and green, it went perfect with her and her heavily, but gorgeous applied pink lip glossed lips. Her hair was the same because Annabella thought that 'Your hair is simply adorable! It matches everything!'

These clothes may not be casual or 'fashionable', but it's the clothes that we Circus folk chose to wear.

"Thanks Annabella!" We rushed out of the room.

"No problemo! And good luck!" She wished us.


	3. The Circus

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter Two: **_**The**_** Circus**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Aeriatwyn, Evangeline, Roxanne or Bianca.**

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt. **

**Chapter 2: It's **_**THE**_** Circus**

**2,831 words**

"Ooh! I can't wait for the Circus! Each! I just love them! I remember when I was five…" Sirius gabbled on and on. Sirius Black had long shaggy black hair which he called his 'baby'. He was utterly gorgeous, with boy-ish sexy features that remind you of Adonis himself, Gray eyes and muscled body completed the male god's look.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about this circus?"

Sirius snorted. "It's _The_ circus! I'm so excited! Merlin, this circus is awesome!!" he jumped like a child.

"You're acting like a child, mate." I grinned.

He smirked and cockily winked at a passing brunette. "A devilishly handsome child that is," He grinned. "Well, Toodle-doo! I'm going to get the snacks!" and waltzed away to the snacks stand, leaving me in disbelief.

"Well-" I dusted dust off my coat. "Well, what a big fuss over nothing. Now, I could've spent the rest of the day with Genevieve instead of going to some ordinary circus." I scoffed.

Remus looked at me suspiciously. "You've gone soft, Prongs." He observed. Remus Lupin was handsome, too. He had fair hair, in a Prince Charming style, gorgeous gentle crystal aqua eyes and a muscled body. Unfortunately, he had strands of grey hair in his fair hair, as well as bags under his eyes; souvenirs for being a werewolf.

I puffed up in indignation. "I have _not _gone soft Moony! I'm _still _Quidditch Gryffindor House captain, I'm _still_ a guy, I'm _still_ a Quidditch Star and I'm _still_ mooned after by thousands of girls and maybe even some gays!" I said defensively. He still peered at me like I was some random muggle pretending to be a wizard.

He sighed. "Look- never mind. What ever happened to 'bros' over babes?' Hello?"

"Nothing! It's just that, well-Genevieve is going to Italy!" I pouted defensively.

"Whatever, now can somebody tell me what's so special about this god-damn circus?"

"Special about this _gods_-damn circus," He corrected. I stared at him, confused.

"Look James, like what Sirius said, its '_The _Circus."

I snorted. "What's the shit about 'The Circus?' I thought it was just an ordinary muggle non-magic circus." I remarked dryly. His mouth dropped.

"Ordinary? Muggle? Non-magic?" He repeated scornfully. "James! This is _The _circus! It's the Olympian Circus!" He cried.

"Yeah…I'm _still_ not feeling you." I said in puzzlement.

He sighed dramatically. "You know the Greek gods of Olympia right? You know, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hera? Well, they're real! Every magical being knows that it's a fact that the Olympian gods actually exist! Some say they don't exist and spread that they're actually mythology, but that's only because the gods barely come out and show themselves to us. The Greek's culture is the cradle of Western civilization and eventually ours'! Back to the point, this circus we're going to, the Olympian circus-"

"-Is actually the Gods' place and they will perform for us?" I suggested hopefully.

He frowned dreamily, but at the same time, disapprovingly.

"I wish! No- it's better! The Olympian circus is the best in the world! It's been around for hundred thousands of years, since the Olympians came to the throne after the Titans. This circus was _made_ to entertain the immortals themselves! The people in the circus are blessed by the gods with magical abilities. Translation: This circus is filled with people with awesome _wandless_ powers. Some even are the children of the gods themselves. It's ever so difficult to get seats here. When they performed in New York about 100 years ago, everyone in every state in the US tried to get a seat there, including every wizard and witch!" He explained excitedly. I stared at the huge archway above us that spelled out:

'**The Cirque de Olympia' **in bright, curly cued letters.

"Wow," I breathed. Padfoot, out of hundreds of millionaire wizards, got us seats to the most famous and magical circus in history. "Wow." I said again and Remus finally relaxed a little.

"Yeah, I know, _Sirius_," He shook his head in wonder.

Finally, I went back down to Earth. There's no possible way of course, it's impossible to do wandless magic, unless of course you're Dumbledore or something.

"You're joking." I told Remus. He stared back at me, flabbergasted.

"I'm NOT!" He glared at me, "I'm serious!"

Sirius came walking in with a tray of heaping piles of food.

"No- I'm Sirius." And he cracked up.

We groaned. "Ugh, Padfoot, that pun of yours is so old, please don't ever use that again," Remus pleaded.

He grinned. "Not gonna happen Moony." And he thrust a hand in a huge bucket of popcorn.

Remus shook his head with a mixture of disgust, wonder and disbelief.

"What are you eating?" That smart question pointed at his tray of snacks, which consisted of _6_ big buckets of buttered, caramelized and chocolate covered popcorn, _five_ hotdogs, two cups of chili, three popsicles, three cups of chocolate pudding, _five_ monster soda drinks, a big packet of muggle glow in the dark gummy worms, 2 packets of drooble's gum, _8_ chocolate frogs, and 11 bottles of Butterbeer.

"Hey! We're sharing it!" He said defensively.

Remus shuddered. "No thanks, I'll just have some popcorn, a chocolate frog and a bottle of Butterbeer."

I grabbed a hotdog and devoured it. "Shoot yourshelf." I munched.

"Sirius! Tell James this circus it filled with real wandless Olympian people!" Moony cried.

Sirius held up his hand and drank some soda to wash the popcorn down.

"Its true mate, this circus is filled with the Olympian entertaining people, Zeus, Hera, Hades, Persephone, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, Ares, Dionysus, Hestia, Hephaestus, Hec-" but I cut him off.

"How do you know so much about Greek Mythology?" I asked him in wonder.

He shrugged. "I like the babes in it; I met an Aphrodite's daughter once_, hot_." He answered.

"-Well, it's awfully hard to get seats, one seat here is like, 500 Galleons, sometimes even more. Andromeda once went there when she was in South Africa, she said it was the most magical and wonderful things since Chocolate and Butterbeer. She even said that Dumbledore cannot bless the people like that." He finished. I frowned.

"So Remus was telling the truth," I said,

Remus snorted. "Of course I was; I always tell the truth. Now let's go and get our seats before someone steals them."

We walked down in our seats, which were quite good ones, thank you Paddy mate! The seats were box seats, but weren't shielded with glass. It was just a box, and quite high enough for the flying acrobats to reach to us, and low enough to see the performances on ground in an exclusive view. Of course, the box seats were magical and you just couldn't really explain them. The comfortable seats were velvety dark mossy green with gold hand rests. The gold and green reminded me of Genevieve, gods, she was gorgeous. Sweet, smart, funny, kind and beautiful; she's mans' every dream. I soon drifted off dreaming about her.

"James? James? Are you there?" Remus snapped me to reality.

I sighed. "Yeah?"

"Prongs! Look at this place! Isn't it awesome?" Sirius exclaimed and I looked around the stadium orchestra like tent.

It was quite magnificent, but in my opinion, not as magnificent as Hogwarts. The traditional circus tent looked a thousand times bigger on the inside, the tent was pitch black but was decorated with shapes of animals, some sort of symbols and shapes, like eagles, crescent moons, horses, a peacock, cows, doves, hearts, owls, suns, boar heads, lightning bolts and bows and arrows, but there were many more.

The area was packed with, James thought, all wizards, since all of them looked pretty normal and not shocked at the magic going around. There were torches with never ending blue and green fire and the stage curtain was gorgeous, it was silver and black, but it seemed to dance around with different colors like oil on water, and it looked like distinct silhouette shapes of different kinds of animals were also upon it, moving and dancing. Merlin, whoever had weaved that must have been using some complicated magic, I thought.

I looked mildly impressed. "It's cool," I said and Remus frowned at that.

"Look, it's just a fabulous circus okay? It's a circus! With blessed people! I may not as be as circus crazy as you guys ok? I don't need to be that impressed; it's okay for my standards! Anyways, the only thing I'm interested with is Quidditch, transfiguration, food and hot babes, which I don't think there will be any here." I decided.

Remus frowned, yet again. "James, this circus has only two standards for looks; the breath-takingly beautiful, or the un-believably ugly. There is no normal, average looking or acting people here." He told me and I scoffed.

"Please." I blew a stray lock of black hair off my face. "Sirius, what did you think of what Moony said? The gods and goddesses' children are always hot or ugly, never average, what do you think of that?" I asked him haughtily.

He held up his hand again and swallowed some gummy worms. "Well, mate, it's true. I told you, I met an Aphrodite daughter who was amazingly hot, and a Hephaestus daughter who was just ugly, so I think Moony's right." He said.

I pouted but gave in. "Fine," And I folded my arms over my chest. "Fine." I said again.

"Fine? Fine? Did I hear the word fine from young Mr. Potter?" I different voice said from behind us.

We turned around in surprise and saw that Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore was behind us. Professor Dumbledore was wearing long violet robes with silver and gold stars embroidered on it; his long white beard had silver braided in it, a deep purple wizard hat and his normal half moon spectacles.

We jumped up in our seats. "Um, hi, Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore," I said awkwardly.

His eyes sparkled and danced. "No, no James, call me Dumbledore, or at least Headmaster," He said.

"But I though Headmaster Dippet was the head!" Remus argued.

Dumbledore face turned sad.

"I'm afraid your previous Headmaster Dippet was severely hurt while in Cairo, I hear was being chased after a mummy and its guardians, and he is in St Mungos right now. He retired early month ago, and he appointed me as Headmaster." Dumbledore explained.

Sirius opened his mouth foolishly. "That's good! I like you as headmaster!" He giggled. And we shushed him hastily. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in good pleasure.

"Why, Mr. Black, thank you very much, but I think you should send your sincerest apologies to ex-professor Dippet for favoring me over him!" He smiled.

Sirius giggled again and collapsed on the chair.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore, I think he had too much Butterbeer in ten minutes," Remus apologized, embarressed.

"No need, Mr Lupin. How is the Shrieking Shack coming along? I do hope that we professors have tended to your werewolf needs," He said.

He blushed. "Yes, they have, thank you very much." And Dumbledore nodded.

"But what are you doing here, Professor? Surely you didn't come to the Olympian circus to just chat with us Marauders?" I asked curiously.

He looked surprised. "Why, James, I'm here for the show of course! My good friend says that this circus was simply wonderful! And I have heard magnificent tales of the Greek gods and its entertainment." He answered.

"Was it hard for youse to get tickets? It was veeerry hard for me, *hiccup!" Sirius slurred. He had woken up.

Dumbledore smiled. "No, no, I am good friends with Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, and quite intact with Mr Etoile, so it was free for me."

I didn't know who Etoile was, neither Zeus, Hades of Poseidon so I didn't say anything but Remus and Sirius gasped.

"That's so cool!" Remus said.

"Does Possie have gills?" Sirius asked his eyes filled with wonder.

Dumbledore laughed. "No, but he could if he wanted to,"

Sirius grinned at me. "Have you net Aphrodite yet?" He asked shyly again.

Dumbledore laughed again. "Yes, she was a beauty that one, in all my years, never as such beauty! But she was very reliable on love that one, a word I've heard from the female population that you haven't heard of!" His eyes twinkled in merriment and Sirius turned red.

He opened a pocket watch that James observed, had twenty-four hands and two little hands on it. I couldn't read time from it but it seemed like Dumbledore could understand it.

"Well, I've best to be get going to my seats; I don't want you or me to miss the show!" And said hurriedly.

He apparated away and was gone. I looked at Sirius and Remus but they only shrugged.

Suddenly, silver sparkling lights were everywhere and some sort of heavenly music floated in the air and the lights died down, leaving everybody in darkness.

The music was so beautiful I wanted to cry, but soon it stopped and darkness and silence was in the area.

Then, Remus whispered to me: "The show's starting! Look!" And in the midst of the black, was a gold dove, it was so breath-takingly beautiful that I had to catch my breath, but then, the gold dove morphed into a person.

The person was wearing a black and gold top hat, solid gold sunglasses, a deep violet cloak, a classic black tux and gold and purple gloves. His hair was slicked brown and he was amazingly muscular but not wrestling built up – like.

His gold sunglasses seemed to be sparkling and cracking sparks on the inside, and when he took off them, I realized that his eyes were blue fire; literally, there were no eyeballs, just small little flames of blue fire. I shivered.

The man's eyes scanned the crowd hungrily and excitedly and the vast, nervous but thrilled audience stared back at him in awe.

He thrust his hand up in a flamboyant manner and in an instant, doves, fairy dust and static powers was sprung up and filled the room.

I coughed and spluttered with the fairy dust in my eyes, but then the dust magically disappeared and every thing was bleak and black again. Finally, a voice boomed out:

"Welcome my friends!" He boomed. His voice sounded demanding, gruff, but gentle and powerful. The man's voice seemed to sound like it was magnified a hundred times across the circus. "Welcome, welcome. Welcome! Welcome to the _Cirque de Olympia_, the Olympia Circus!" We didn't know where the voice came from, it was all dark, but then the torches were lit back on and there was the queer man, on the ceiling.

Everybody gasped and he jumped off the wall, falling and transforming into an eagle. When he morphed back, he grinned hugely at us.

"Be prepared, for what youse see is what you get!" He waved his hand and a gold and electric blue staff was in his hand.

"I am Mr. Etoile, Zeus's great-great grandson and owner of the Circus," He twirled around and I noticed that there was a moving picture of an eagle below a gold lightning bolt.

"Why, you all look so jumpy and excited!" He laughed merrily. "We don't want the acrobats and performers to be distracted by your awe-ness!" His fire-d eyes glowed bright and turned gold. "We're just going to have to-" He thrust his staff upwards and I felt my body going stiff. "-FREEZE!" He laughed. I tried to crane my neck around and I saw Remus and Sirius trying desperately to move. It was awkward, Remus was in the middle of a back scratch and Sirius was chugging down another bottle of Butterbeer.

"Now, be warned, the show, it is highly magnificent, we are beloved from the gods!" He put his hand dramatically on his heart and looked up.

"I say that any person who is pregnant, high blood pressure, some sort of disease of any kind, broken body limbs, psychologically mad, or has a phobia of snakes, eagles, boggarts or giants or any kind of phobia, please leave now." He smiled at us like a Cheshire cat.

"No? Good, let the show- begin! My good friends please welcome the marvelous acts of the _Cirque de Olympia_!"

And hell broke loose.


	4. The Cirque De Olympia's of Magnificence

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter Three: The Cirque De Olympia's acts of magnificence**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Aeriatwyn, Evangeline, Roxanne or Bianca.**

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt. **

**Chapter 3: The Cirque De Olympia's acts of magnificence**

**2,733 words**

**~Bianca's act. Bianca's POV**

Bianca smiled at the crowd playfully and curtseyed. The men whistled and whooped at her after the two beauties, Helen and Adonis went off.

She silently thanked the gods for letting Helen and Adonis come before her so they could get the audience psyched.

"I," I started. "Am going to tame some of the wildest animals in the world!" I announced and the people cheered even louder.

"My first act is to speak to a Unicorn and a Griffin!"

A beautiful unicorn, Shadowfax came onto the stage with a magnificent Griffin, Godric.

I first walked carefully to the unicorn and smoothed its mane. I had a microphone attached to me ear so the people could hear what I was saying. Gods, I love these muggle inventions.

I coaxed her and whispered to her in uni language which was just really Unicorn horse noises which took me years to perfect when no one could do it, not even my mother. Th unicorn looked to me in the eyes and I did it again. I coaxed it even more and then slowly and carefully, not breaking eye contact, I gently lifted myself on her and she accepted me. The crowd was silent. I rode the horse and it followed my every command. Shadowfax leapt, she soared, and she danced for me and the audience. The people cheered and whistled. Shawdowfax's act was over and when he trotted off the stage, I put my two fingers in my mouth and whistled. The crowd shuffled around and murmured in confusion, they had never heard that Griffin call. Godric came over to me and I soothed it like I did to dear, lovely Shadowfax. Godric the Griffin was just as brilliant.

When I gracefully got on his back, his roared in satisfaction and flew.

Now, I was scared of heights, that's why I wasn't a flying acrobat, but when I was on Godric, it was different, my heart soared and my head leapt. I loved the feeling of wind in my face. The audience stared up at me and screamed and clapped.

My last act, I needed a volunteer.

I scanned the crowd for one. "For my last act, I need a volunteer!" I declared.

Most of everyone raised there hands but my heart settled on one. Up high, in box seats was breath taking boy. He had fair hair and crystal blue eyes, for Bianca had stunningly sharp eye sight. He was quite fetching and when she saw him, her heart missed a beat.

"You there!" I called to him. I flew up to him and pulled him on the griffin. He laughed and I could not help but blush all the way because he was sitting so close to me. The beautiful boy told me that his name was Remus, and when he wasn't looking, I muttered his name like an incantation.

I told him to try to tame this lady Griffin and Godric's mate, Rowena. I taught him the ways, but alas he could not ride him but Rowena was fond of him.

When he flew back, he murmured a shy and charming thank you and I blushed even deeper, why I was probably redder than Lily's red hair!

My act was over and the crowd was screaming in appraisal and appreciation but it all sounded mute to me. Even when I left the stage, my mind was filled with the handsome, fair boy named Remus.

* * *

I was walking quickly to talk to Mr Etoile; he should be out of his introduction by now.

"Lily, wait!" Bianca hissed and tugged at my arm. I whipped back, my black hair flying.

"What is it Anca?" I said peevishly.

She bit her lip. "I just want to tell you that… your mum has disappeared," She said nervously. My heart stopped and my lips turned cold.

"What?" I whispered, hoping that I hadn't heard her right.

She bit her lip even harder and I could see gloss on her teeth.

"Roxanne tried finding her in her dressing room, but she wasn't there nor any where else, we only found this," She uncurled her fist to reveal and tree shaped charm with a ruby and emerald encrusted in it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

It was Aeriatwyn and i secret charm of safety, meaning: ' I'm safe, don't worry about me, this is not an emergency, I just had to go somewhere really urgently, when I come back, I'll tell you about it.'

Bianca looked confused. "Don't worry, she's safe." Bianca nodded and smiled at me, then she walked away to find Roxanne to give her the good news.

"Bianca, wait!" I called to her and she turned back at me, confused.

"You were brilliant out there," I praised her. She was a brilliant friend.

"Oh, and um- you have gloss on your teeth." I told her sheepishly. She seemed flustered and cleaned the gloss with her tongue.

She smiled kindly at me. "Thank you Lily," I could not help notice that she had something on her mind.

I knew that look. Yes, I knew it. She was thinking about a boy!

"Who is it?" I asked, excited. She turned redder than my original hair!

"I'll tell you later." And she ran away, leaving me laughing and curious.

Yet, I felt numb in my heart. Aeriatwyn is always here before the show. Always. To comfort me and wish me luck, and to praise and marvel at my performance. But not now. She wasn't here, my heart went numb again, and I shook my head in folly. 'Get a grip with yourself, grow up! You're not a child anymore; you can do a marvelous last performance without the traditional comforting from Aeriatwyn." I told myself fiercely.

Straightening up, I marched up to the biggest dressing room, next to Madeline's; Mr. Etoile's. Grimacing, I opened the door.

"Ah, Lily my dear! What can I do for you today?" I powerful voice said.

Mr. Etoile stood up and smiled at me.

"I would like to know why Roxanne, Bianca and I have to go to Hogwarts," I asked him. He sighed, irritated but patient.

"Lily, we've been through this before. You're going to school because your father said so in his will!" He dipped his hands in a gold bowl, which Lily suspected was fire water to calm his fire-d eyes. Mr Etoile actually did have normal eyes, but he liked to make them into little flames of fire. His real eye color was electric blue; neon, it glowed so brightly and gorgeously.

"And as for Ms DeLinda Roxanne and Bianca, well, their mothers thought that, being wizards they should train for their magic! It can be useful you know, my dear." He breathed a sigh of weariness.

But his eyes grew soft and he smiled at me.

"You're hair is black," He said.

I swallowed a gulp. "Yeah, Annabella said it would look good." I told him. His smiled grew warmer.

"It looks lovely, Lily." He commented.

I smiled and hugged him. Mr Etoile was the closest man I've ever been to, after dad. He had raised me in my childhood and had taken care of me when daddy died.

"Thank you, Mr Etoile," I said.

"Now, my dear, get ready for the show, I think it's your turn now!" He grinned hugely at me and with a wave of his staff; I was transported back to Roxanne and Bianca.

Roxanne and Bianca were waiting for me nervously.

"Lily! Thank the gods; it's nearly time for Roxanne and you to come up!" Bianca cried.

Roxanne glared at me, playfully. "_Di Immortales!_ Oh Furies, where were you?" She said. I smiled mysteriously.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go now." I said.

She sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Let's go, Lady Flying Fox," She grumbled.

"Quite right, Madam Flying Fox," I replied, grinning back at her.

We quickly and hastily climbed up the ladders on the two sides; me on the right, Roxanne on the left ladder. When we reached the top, Bianca called to us:

"Good luck my friends! You guys will be simply marvelous!" I smiled gratefully at her and shot a look of sheer delight and determination at Roxanne who returned the expression.

"You'll tell us later?" Roxanne asked from up here. I guess that Roxy also guessed that Bianca had a male on her mind.

She blushed. "Of course, you too Lily!" She promised and I grinned at my friends.

Mr Etoile came out of his room and winked at us. He stepped out of the curtain and into the stage to introduce us.

"You liked Clarissa no? Right! She was _simply amazing_! Good on you- _Woah_! Ooh, please put me down Clarissa! Look at her people! Woah- darling put me down! I'm scared of heights! Isn't ironic people? Lord Zeus's great-great grandson is _scared of heights_!" I could hear him scoff, and saw that Clarissa walked off the stage and behind it, where Roxanne, Bianca and I were.

"Well, I know two girls who would make my great-great grandfather, the King of Heaven and Lord of Skies; proud!" He continued.

"You people _are lucky_ I unfroze you so you could marvel at them! Now, these two _gorgeous_ girls, it's their last performance, and will be their finest! Because they have to go to some lame magic school, this is their last wonderful, amazing act! Give it up and by up, I mean _waaay_ up for- Granddaughter of Lord Hephaestus, god of fire and forges; Lady Flying Fox, and her just as brilliant partner; the daughter of a stunning and fabulous water nymph; Madam Flying Fox! _The two most talented flying acrobats in the Cirque De Olympia and possibly; the WORLD!!!_"

The audience cheered and Mr. Etoile stepped off.

"Good luck girls!" he wished us and winked.

"You can do it!" Bianca cheered.

"READYY?" I yelled at Roxanne.

"READY!" She screamed back.

"READY? OKAYYY!" We yelled in usion.

And we backflipped, cartwheeled and twirled onto the stage, all on a single, weak plank board, high, high up in the air.

The act of the two Flying Foxes had begun.

* * *

**James POV**

Hell broke loose.

It was just simple! The moment he ended his sentence, with blue dragon fire [according to Remus] and a lightning flash, he was gone; probably apparated away; the torches sprung to life and there was some kind of hum in the air, like a creepy native tribe drums and beats tune. It came louder and louder until it was ringing in our ears. Then suddenly, imps and boggarts were everywhere, dancing and taunting us with torches of gold, red, silver, green and blue dragon fire. Amazingly, they didn't hurt us one bit, but gave a big deal of squeals filled with Butterbeer from Sirius.

After that, the imps and boggarts turned into beautiful girls and men, wearing probably, gorgeous Venetian magical masks that change color, design, shape and size. They had in their hands, the torches and long multicolored silk scarves which they waved and dance and jumped all around the audience. I noticed that where ever the scarves whipped in the air, animals sprung out. Deers, eagles, horses, firedrakes, owls, doves, boars, etc. But they were all flying in some sort of pattern of a circle and when the dancers had their scarves on fire as some sort of event, the whipped their cloth in the air for the last time and a loud, powerful crack! Was heard. The animals stopped in their positions and I saw that they were in some kind of beautiful weaving pattern in the air. The dancers cartwheeled to the stage and got beating drums out. The creepy tune was back, and Mr Etoile's voice was heard again.

"Please welcome, the magnificent, the amazing, the terrific… Damien Dash and his lovely Serendipity Serina! The flash dancers!"

The beat became louder and louder, then with a flash of lightning, the disappeared and in their spot were two people.

The man was handsome, with curled chestnut brown hair, grinning blue eyes, a square jaw line and a muscled body. His particularly lovely partner had long tumbling orange hair and aqua blue eyes. I had noticed that we could move again.

I yawned and stretched, and saw that my mates were doing the same.

"Isn't this so cool?!" Remus hissed to me; excited.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Serendipity is hot." Sirius said, eyeing the beauty.

I whacked him. "She's old enough to be your mother! And she's married to that dude." He pouted and we laughed.

The couple bowed and in an instant they were moving un-explainably fast. They were dancing in a circle, and they became so fast, they looked like colorful blurs.

Then they stopped abruptly. The girl peeled of her short skirt and the men in the audience whistled. The man, Damien gave them a sly look and produced a curtain out of nowhere. He walked nobly around her and he covered her for a nanosecond or so, and when he put the cover up, she was wearing an entirely different outfit! This continued for a while but them she and Damien started skipping in a circle again. They became so amazingly speedy; I thought the fastest broom in the world would barely be half way behind them. I then saw with surprise that they were floating. They were running fast on air and I saw that they started dancing on air. The crowd whooped and threw roses on them.

The smiled and skipped off the stage.

For the next hour or something, I was awed. The Marauders may have thought that Andromeda was a joking cow for saying that Dumbledore couldn't do this stuff, but she wasn't lying. These acts were awesome! We saw a girl whose voice was so beautiful, it lifted the crowd off their seats and changed every thing's color, until they returned to normal when she finished. We saw a man and woman only wearing swimsuits, gloves and goggles be given a small mere trinket of metal but after two minutes, they made it into a metallic broom. We saw a gorgeous girl charm and tame animals so wild, like wild boars, African Elephants, eagles, vultures, unicorns or boggarts. Remus was particularly amazed by that act which was called Bianca the Animal Nymph. Remus volunteered for the Animal Nymph's act and when he came back, he was awe-struck and something was flickering in his eyes but we couldn't tell what.

Before Bianca's act, we saw a boy and girl so stunningly beautiful who were named 'Adonis and Helen'; the crowd held their breath and I glanced at Sirius who looked self-conscious. Next to the young beautiful girl and boy, I could look like a slobberworm. We even saw one dance with dead bodies, and another do wicked wandless magic!

I looked at Sirius and Remus, their mouths were hung open in awe and shock. I couldn't blame them, this Cirque was… no word could describe.

A petite girl named Clarissa was next and I could hear Sirius scoff.

"What kind of puny pretty girl like her be so amazingly strong?"

"Size isn't everything, Padfoot." Moony warned him but he just shrugged.

But I saw his jaw drop when that amazing blonde girl hold an Elephant on one hand, a mini giant on another and on her head eight dwarves! And she did it without a break of a sweat of groan. When Mr Etoile came out and introduced the next and last act, Clarissa grunted and carried Mr Etoile, who withered and squealed like a little girl. I was surprised, wasn't Zeus lord of the Sky? And his descendants were afraid of heights? Ironic.

"Well, I know two girls who would make my great-great grandfather, the King of Heaven and Lord of Skies; proud!" Mr Etoile boomed proudly at the silent crowd.

"You people _are lucky_ I unfroze you so you could marvel at them! Now, these two _gorgeous_ girls, it's their last performance, and will be their finest! Because they have to go to some lame magic school, this is their last wonderful, amazing act! Give it up and by up, I mean _waaay_ up for- Granddaughter of Lord Hephaestus, god of fire and forges; Lady Flying Fox, and her just as brilliant partner; the daughter of a stunning and fabulous water nymph; Madam Flying Fox! _The two most talented flying acrobats in the Cirque De Olympia and possibly; the WORLD!!!_"


	5. The Flying Foxes

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter four: The Flying Foxes, the Fire Dance and the End of the Cirque's performance**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Aeriatwyn, Evangeline, Roxanne or Bianca.**

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt. **

**Chapter 4 Part 1: The Flying Foxes and the Fire display**

**3,925 words**

I was on the long, small wooden plank, high up in the air. I looked down at the audience and at Roxanne and smiled confidently.

We cartwheeled and backflipped and front-flipped and did splits in the air, all on the plank, but because we did it lightly, carefully and gracefully the plank did not fall. The people below were staring at us; I could see that their faces were afraid but excited; as if they could not get enough of the Cirque De Olympia.

Roxanne started. "We are the Flying Foxes, I am Madam Flying Fox and my partner is Lady Flying Fox. We are flying acrobats and during this act we are going to do our amazing usual tricks.

I cleared my throat.

"But-" The crowd became restless and nervous. "While this is happening, our little pets will glow on random people in the audience, and we will fly to you and use the persons as part of our performance. More than one can be used. Be warned, who is afraid of heights, speak "Dustfinger, Capricorn, please don't glow on me", and you will not be chosen." I said. The people became even more nervous and a lot of people muttered the words.

I sneered at them. "Ah, very few are not afraid of gravity's children." And I smirked.

"Isn't that funny, Madam Flying Fox?" I said, mockingly at Roxanne.

She sneered too. "Quite right, Lady Flying Fox, these people are cowards!"

The crowd became angry, some even dared to boo.

We did not flinch. "Well, they're becoming restless aren't they?" Roxanne told me, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

I sighed mockingly. "I guess we're just going to have to entertain them, no?" And I gave her the cue. A large blue fire ball appeared on the ground stage and the audience became panicked and distracted at it.

I nodded urgently at Roxanne and we jumped.

We jumped onto the rope and did it, Tarzan woman style. When we reached each other in the middle, we flipped and got the audience's attention again. They gasped and cheered. We did another flip, and another, then we flipped and our feet catched the handle. The crowd screamed in approval. I smirked. I didn't need their approval.

Four the next ten minutes, the crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed' and gasped and squealed at our flying choreography.

When I was in the middle of a tuck and fly move, I spied two golden foxes prancing around the people, but they were too distracted to notice. I smiled knowingly at Roxanne who also saw our little pets; Capricorn and Dustfinger.

The second the tuck and fly move was done, Roxanne flipped over upside down to me and I rolled in the air and grabbed her feet.

I then dropped and fell down, but on purpose. When I landed on the ground, it was in handstand position. Roxanne did the same and she balanced on top of me. Then, she reached up for the lowest rope and hauled both of us back in the air.

Gods, I loved the air, the rush of wind, and the butterflies in your stomach.

Suddenly, a little girl shrieked. She was glowing red. Another man yelped; he was glowing gold. We grinned at the audience.

I swung up and down, upside down on the swings forth and back to the two people who were chosen.

I grabbed the little blonde girl who had big blue innocent eyes that reminded me of Bianca's and curly blonde ringlets strapped with a big pink bow.

"Careful honey," I said while she hung on my arms with her life.

"I'm Lily, what's your name?" I asked her gently and I forced her to push upwards to she could grab the next swing.

"I-I'm Malina Stewart," She said, her eyes excited but her voice wobbled a little.

"That's a sweet name," I told her and she gushed in happiness.

I glanced at Roxanne who was hauling a wizard with a long white beard and short brown hair. She looked like she was laughing at the old man.

I then jumped at did a back cartwheel in the air and also held on the same swing Malina was on.

"Catch my legs," I whispered to her. She panicked.

"What? I can't do that!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes you can, Lord Zeus; blessings to ye," I said and I jumped like an eagle swooping down. With a frightened squeal the short young girl got a hold of my legs with both her hands, while her stubby legs managed to hold on stubbornly to the swing. I grinned at Malina; proud. I saw that Roxanne and the old wizard were in the same position. We swung forth to each other and I heard Malina give out another struggling shriek. Roxanne and I caught each other, forming a perfect arc with four people. The crowd gasped at the same time. At that, I couldn't help laughing with Anne who was giggling. The act with the first people were over so we swung upwards again, held the person and dropped him or her safely back in the seat.

This time, it was our broom act. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled. Roxanne did the same. First, the audience was silent, for nothing happened.

Then finally, two brooms majestically zoomed in from the back. The crowd oohed and gasped. My broom was the _Hephaestus Golden shooting comet 2000_ it was not available to wizards, it was very exclusive, and not even any one in the Cirque had it. It was a gift, from my mother, from my Granddad.

The broom was pure solid gold but it moved like lightning and was lighter than air itself. The straw part was made from Phoenix tails, star dust and blue fire-d straw, all very hard to get. The Hephaestus Golden Shooting comet was engraved in fire-d letters and when we move on the broom, blue fire shot out of it as a boost.

Roxanne's broom was the _Zeus Lightning bolt 2000_ and it was a gift, from her mother, from her mother's dad who had also performed for the Olympians along with my granddad on my fathers' side, and Bianca's grandparents.

Our brooms seemed like it was glowing, because the audience was so distracted by it, all they did was stare at the brooms.

I took out my wand in my pocket [Phoenix tail, Dragon scale, Hair of veela and holly, quick and nimble, flexible, recommended for Charms, Transfiguration, and Dark Arts] and so did Roxanne. We yelled:

"_Accio Hephaestus Golden Comet_!" [Accio Zeus Lightning Bolt!] And the brooms perked up and flew to us in a second.

"Hey ho!" I yelled to the people. They diverted their gaze on the speedy brooms and looked at us. "Say hello to my little friend, _Hephaestus_!" I said, after all, I named it Hephaestus.

They audience gasped and pointed. I stood on the broom like a surfing board and so did Roxanne. We out stretched our hands and our thoughts commanded the Hephaestus and the Zeus.

We flew upwards and upside down without falling and our brooms left a trail of fire, fairy dust and ash wherever we flew.

Then, we jumped at flipped to each other and before you know it, Roxanne was on the Hephaestus and me on the Zeus.

The people clapped and cheered on.

Finally, the finale. Two boys in box seats were glowing blue. I grinned at Roxanne but she seemed distracted. We flew on opposite brooms to the two boys and I grabbed the one with long shaggy black hair and a strikingly, breath taking face with gray eyes, while Anne took the other one but she didn't look happy about it.

The guy whispered in my ear, his hot breath I felt:

"What's your name, love?"

I smiled mysteriously. "And why should I tell you, stranger?"

"Cos' you won't regret it." He grinned wolfishly.

I was flustered against my will. "Hold on tight if you don't want to fall," I told him.

He scoffed. Ignorant big head.

"Please, Sirius Black is not afraid of your little broom, after all, I am Gryffindor's champion beater along with my mate with your hot friend," He bragged.

What's 'Gryffindor?' I thought.

I gritted my teeth. "Fine, champion beater, let's see how you'll handle Zeus!" And with a quick flash, I jumped and flipped and got a hold of the swing, leaving Sirius in control of Roxanne's broom.

I smirked. He yelped and sat down, trying to control the Zeus. I laughed and Roxanne chuckled. The other guy was alone on my broom.

"What an ignorant little prat," I told Roxanne about Sirius while hanging on the red swings, upside down.

"Mine's a prat too," She said, obviously.

We laughed and the crowd laughed at the two boys' clumsiness at our exclusive brooms.

"Ready?" She nodded and when the Zeus was close enough, I jumped on, standing up.

"Finally! You left me here with this uncontrollable broom!" He demanded.

I snorted and zoomed upside down. He clung on for his life.

"Still think this is a little broom?" I smirked. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"OK, this is the part where I go back to my Hephaestus and vice versa. I'm going to swap brooms with Madam Flying Fox, just try not to fall." And when Roxanne was close, I jumped and she did the same. I hanged on the swing and flipped and landed on my own Hephaestus with a stranger.

I grinned at Roxanne who turned the expression.

We zoomed up and I whispered to the boy: "Jump off the broom, Pretty Boy,"

"What?" He had a husky, deep suave voice, like his mate.

"Just do what I say! On the count of three…"

"One," He yelped.

"Two," I said calmly.

"THREE!" And we flew off the broom and got a hold of another swing. The audience gasped, but I still did get to see the guy's face, I was too busy watching Roxanne. She was pushing Sirius but he was clinging on as if for his life. Finally, he jumped along with Roxanne and grabbed the lowest swing. She rolled her eyes at him and he said something that made her hit him.

I chuckled.

After that, I hissed to the guy: "fall, I'll grab a hold of your arms!" I commanded.

He chuckled. "Not so fast there, minx," And he fell. I grabbed his arms and he balanced. At last, I looked at his face, grinning and my heart stopped.

* * *

**James's POV.**

The flying foxes were wicked. They taunted at sneered at us, but that only made the people restless and hungry for action.

Both were dark haired, one with long straight black hair and icy blue eyes, and the other one, with a slender figure, long curled black hair and piercing, flaming emerald green eyes. Both were deliciously gorgeous and beautiful, I doubt that the two stunning people, Adonis and Helen were as pretty as them.

They made the crowd gasp in delight for we have not seen anything like them.

"Amazing!" Remus praised them.

"The one with blue eyes is hot," Sirius said and I laughed.

"They are awesome." I agreed; I couldn't help it.

The little blonde girl and the old wizard, Sirius and I were cracking up at the old man. He looked so helpless!

But I was awed by the flying foxes, they leapt, they flipped, and they moved with such grace, my mouth watered. How I longed for a broom like that!

Then, I started glowing. I grinned at Sirius who was also grinning, we would love to be apart of the act.

She was hot, I guess, with her long black hair and bright blue eyes, but somehow, she just wasn't alluring enough.

Lady Flying Fox and her partner, Madam Flying Fox, they are good. I marveled at their brooms, what kind of gods-like broom is that? I thought.

Remus didn't want to go- he muttered the words. He also seemed distracted, as if someone was on his mind. Probably his girlfriend, Jennifer.

The dark haired girl on the solid gold broom swept me up on the broom, while Sirius had the one with green eyes. For some reason, green jealousy burned inside of me. I misunderstood; what was a stranger to me?

The girl, probably Madam Flying Fox; let's call her Blue Eyes; she hung me upside down and asked me my name.

"What your name, stranger?" She sang.

"James, James Potter." I told her and she nodded.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, flustered.

I smirked, knowingly. Ah, so she has an interest with my friend, Paddy mate.

"His name's Sirius Black, why?" I said smugly.

She blushed. "No reason at all. Now, if you don't want die or want your pretty boy face ruined, you better hold on." I snorted.

"Woman, I've been on brooms, I am Gryffindor's champion Seeker and I bet your broom is just a little girls' game." I said scornfully, running my finger through my hair to tousle it.

Purple Eyes narrowed her eyes and jumped off the Hephaestus. I yelped and suddenly, my head was woozy. I couldn't control the broom, I tried sitting on it backwards or pushing it like my broom, but it wouldn't obey. It flew so fast I bet everybody saw were just blurs.

Finally, Blue Eyes hopped back on professionally and got control of it.

"Better, Potter?" She asked sarcastically, her eyes glowing red.

That's odd. Are her eyes changing color?

"Shut up," I grumbled. That broom was screwed; James Potter is the Kind of Brooms.

"Hah! Hold on, my partner, Lady Flying Fox is going to hop on! We're going to switch!" She cried and in a swift moment, as if nothing happened, Blue Eyes was traded for Green Eyes.

Even from the back, she looked amazing. Her slender body and tanned skin made me want to dump Genevieve, but again; what's a stranger to me?

"Jump off the broom. Pretty Boy," She commanded. Her voice was strong, proud, beautiful and gentle, like Genevieve's.

Yet, I couldn't jump off, what if I fell? What if my face was going to ruin?_ What if?_

"What?" I yelled.

"Just do what I say! On the count of three!"

I started. "One!" I panicked.

"Two!" She said calmly.

"THREE!!" And we jumped. The broom zoomed off uncontrollably and the girl smiled. She still hasn't seen me; she would probably faint at my awesomeness.

I was gazing on her loveliness, until she said:

"Fall! I'll grab-a-hold of your arms!" This time, I really did freak out, but I had to keep my cool. I chuckled.

"Not so fast there, minx." And I dropped.

And of course, she caught me. And for the first time, we looked into each others' faces. My world stopped.

She was gorgeous, all right. But something about her I just couldn't put my finger on. She was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Genevieve, Merlin, she _is_ better than Genevieve, but neither because of her body nor her lovely, angel like face; it's because of her aura, and something about her eyes. Some pure glow radiated off her, I doubted anyone else could see that, it was probably my fevered brain. But the warm glow felt lovely, and alluring.

She smelled of roses and an adventurous feat of something, it was weird but intoxicating.

Her eyes; they were the most beautiful thing on Earth, after Genevieve's.

They were so green, my head hurt. They were filled with passion, love, indignation and intelligence. We stopped cold for a moment, as if everything had blacked out. Then, she dropped me.

* * *

**Lily POV **

My body went cold, but instead of the dead cold feeling, it loved the cold feeling.

He was just beautiful, more gorgeous than Adonis and his sister, Helen.

It's just when I looked at his black, messy hair sprouting in many ways, his glowing with excitement deep hazel eyes and his handsome face, I immediately felt like something was burning in my stomach, was it love? Because if it was, I didn't want to become a huntress.

We were gazing at each other, and I just lost it. I dropped him.

He screamed and I shrieked. The audience lay silent, as if they thought it was part of the show.

Before I thought about it, I whistled.

Hephaestus zoomed in and I commanded it to catch the boy.

The broom, in a second caught the boy and the screams stopped. Roxanne glanced at me; confused and overwhelmed. The audience whistled and cheered.

When the boy was brought up to me again, he was glaring at me. My heart broke in two.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

"Sorry? You could've killed me!" He roared, though I doubted anyone but Roxanne and her friend could hear. I winced. But suddenly, indignation and anger churned in my stomach. How dare I- _how dare I_? How dare _him!!_ I had saved him! And this is the thanks I get?

I gritted my teeth and glared at him back. He seemed surprised.

"Shut up Pretty Boy," I said and he glared back.

"What it's to you?"

"Shut up,"

"No!"

"_Di_ _Immortales_! You're insufferable."

"You just have a good, moody case of PMS-"

I slapped him hard, fire dancing in my fingers. He yelped and clutched his cheek.

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up."

James opened his mouth to speak but Roxanne cut in.

"Uh, Li- Lady Flying Fox, um, do you wanna drop them off?" She asked, because she had heard everything.

I smiled sweetly. "Of course, NOT."

I told Roxanne: "Leave those big headed corpse worms (which was a swear word in Greek) to dangle; see if those 'champions' can handle it," All in Greek.

She smiled mischievously. "Aye, we will," And she swung up, and up and around. I copied her moves and soon we were back on the two planks, the audience still cheering on us.

"Uh- Hello?" Black called to us. We acted like we didn't hear him.

"Now!" I shouted to the crowd. "I will do the amazing Fire Dance!! Please, say goodbye to our wonderful, Madam Flying Fox! She was brilliant!" The crowd was screaming, clapping and whistling. I held up my hands for silence.

The people were quiet.

"Help! Put us down!" The Pretty Boy cried.

I shrugged. "Did you hear something, Madam Flying Fox?" I said innocently.

She shrugged too. "No, did you?"

I shook my head. "Maybe it's just Hades playing tricks with us!" And I smiled sweetly. The audience laughed, they kept thinking it was part of the act.

"Presenting, the Fire Dance!"

Roxanne cartwheeled off the planks and backstage, leaving me alone on the stage.

I jumped at flipped off the plank and the crowd oohed.

I landed safely on the circus ground.

"Adonis! Bring me my torches; Vesta, Hestia, Titaia, and Phelegon!"

Adonis, the most beautiful boy in the world scuttled out and handed me four torches. The crowd admired them and even Black and the Pretty Boy were entranced by it. It was solid gold with immortal blue and green fire burning on it, the fire was very, very dangerous, it could burn through your whole body if you touch it directly, for it is Jeweled Drakon Fire.

The torches were deadly, but beautiful.

I first juggle them like normal muggle torches, the audience wasn't impressed, I smirked, and I had to get them to be bored until they become surprised. They didn't notice the fire in the torches getting bigger and bigger until they could reach the roof. The audience cowered away in fear. I scoffed. What low wizards, afraid of Fire, even when they boast about they can do anything.

After the Drakon fire got to its highest, I put all of them in my mouth and swallowed the fire [not the torches].

The crowd gasped, what would happen next?

I blew a small gust of air, but instead of wind coming out, all of the fire sprouted out, it frightened the audience and some even screamed. I snorted.

After that, I lit a small fire on the straw ground and a flame lit up,

I raised my hands and said under my breath a small incantation for fire.

I commanded the fire to raise, to obey me. I spoke to it in small words, the fire language.

Aye, the fire language. Lost it has been, for the coven who speaks the original Fire Language has died out. But from Hephaestus, it is another blessing to have the ability to speak to fire. Wizard scholars gaped at my language.

The fire obeyed alright. The rose and danced for me and I stepped in it and out, unharmed. Finally, I told it to pick up the two _Batolas _[retarded, low IQ people] in the air and put them back where they sat. Harm them, but do not kill them.

The fire, which I named Hestia, rose up two arms of fire and reached out for the Pretty Boy and Black. They shrieked like little girls while they were being carried. Pretty Boy and the other guy squealed as they were being mildly burnt. The audience and I laughed and jeered at them.

When they were seated safe and sound, I sang a tune.

"_Ohmba, savy, Ohmba, saii- uhhmba, Ohmba, saii, Umbha, saiiyy Omnha savy aaahhyay! Hestia-Di Immortals, Goddess of Hearth's blaze; I grant you release!"_

Hestia died down, leaving traces of ash. The crowd went wild, throwing me roses and screaming. I smiled sweetly at Pretty Boy who scowled at me and in a flourish; another big flame of blue fire devoured me and the audience stood up, still cheering me on.

* * *

"WOW! WOW! Wasn't that just fabulous? Weren't Madam Flying Fox and Lady Flying Fox just-" I shut the impertinent voice of Mr. Etoile off.

"Come on guys," I said, feeling surly.

Remus whipped his head back. "What? The show's almost done!" He protested.

I scowled. I didn't want anymore of this stupid Cirque anymore than I wanted to hear about _Lady Flying Fox._

"I'm going. You comin Pads?" I decided.

He looked between me and Remus and sighed.

"Fine." But he didn't look too happy about it.

I slouched away from the box seats and stepped down the stairs, and out of the gods forsaken circus.

I shoveled my hands in my pockets and kept my head low. I didn't want to look twice back at the cursed place.

Sirius huffed. "So- Lady Foxy was hot, eh?"

I grunted. I didn't want to hear anymore about her.

I heard quick footsteps following us. It was Moony.

He frowned. "Are you mad because you were embarressed by Lady Fly-"

"I don't want to hear about that woman anymore!" I snapped.

"Whatever. Just think Prongs, Sirius doesn't care," Remus pointed out.

Sirius nodded. "Hush. I just thought they were hot." He said.

I sighed, frustrated. I didn't want to hear anymore about _them._

But even in my mind, the gorgeous green eyes still haunt my mind. I thought about Genevieve and thought 'we'll never be together! We don't even know each other's name…"

After all, what's a stranger to me?

~Back at the cirque~  
_"And give it up to Ms Lily Evans and Roxanne DeLinda!"_ Said Mr. Etoile.


	6. Rest of the Summer

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter five: Rest of Summer**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Aeriatwyn, Evangeline, Roxanne or Bianca.**

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt.**

**Chapter Five: Rest of summer**

**2,793 words**

"Earth to Lily!" An irritated voice snapped me awake.

"What?" I said crankily. I wasn't in a good mood; all night I've been tossing and turning about the Pretty Boy.

Bianca rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Oh, look; Snow White's awake."

Roxanne looked blank. "Who?"

"She's a muggle fairy tale princess who fell into a deep sleep by a poisonous apple." I explained. Roxanne looked fascinated.

"Really? How did she wake up?" She asked eagerly.

"By a true love's kiss," Bianca answered, bored.

Roxanne nose wrinkled. "That's silly." She decided.

I snorted. "You're the ones who believe in that love mumbo jumbo, not me," I muttered.

She was about to retort but Bianca cut her off.

"Guys! Confession time?" She reminded us.

Confession time was the time we lit a fire, a small simple fire and we throw in offerings were the gods. After that, we confess to each other something. It was our tradition that happened after every show.

"Right. Back to business," Roxanne said. She got out a sand dollar, a box of heart chocolates and feather of a phoenix.

She threw them in the fire and murmured: "Offerings to Poseidon please protect my mother and my father in the sea in return for a sand dollar. Lord Zeus, please continue to bless me with air grace in return for a phoenix feather as an offering. And Lady Aphrodite, please accept the box of chocolates for true love." She stepped back.

Bianca stepped up and threw in a batch of the juiciest, most delicious, rare Rizzleberries, a bouquet of roses and a blood jewel into the fire.

"O Great god of the wild, Pan accept my offering, and in return please protect the animals and my mother from any harm. O great goddess of love, Aphrodite, please accept these flowers for true love. And O Great god Hades, god of the dead, please protect my father in the underworld." She said quietly.

Finally, I went up and threw in a jar of sweet nectar, a plate of the crispiest, yummiest chicken, a silver arrow and I poured a bowl of bears' blood in.

"O god of wild, Pan, please accept my offering. Please protect my mother and the entire environment. Mighty God of the Fires and Forges, I thank thee for your blessing of fire-dancing. Great Lord of Heaven, Zeus please continue to bless me with your air graces. And last, Kind Goddess of the hunt, Artemis, please take the silver arrow and in return, please accept me as a huntress." I murmured.

The fire glowed and turned blue. It extinguished immediately and the room was filled with the exotic, wonderful scent of phoenix, flowers and food.

I breathed in the beautiful aroma and heaved a sigh.

"First confession-" I glanced at Bianca. She looked flushed.

She giggled nervously and started.

"Uh-, during the show, I um- well, during my act, there was this volunteer boy-"

"I knew it!" Roxanne interrupted.

"No interrupting confessions." I said steely. Roxanne shrunk.

"His name was Remus Lupin and he just the most beautiful boy ever!" She confessed dreamily. We erupted in giggles and pokes.

"So it is a boy!" I gushed.

She nodded, blushing. "He was just so cute; I think he's a wizard, around our age." She confirmed. We laughed a little.

"Roxanne!"

She Yawned and chewed on a piece of drooble's gum.

"Eh- I'm looking forward for Hogwarts. Discussion over." And she blew a bubble.

I rolled my eyes, but inside of me, I was screaming in fury at Roxanne. I wish her confession was longer so I wouldn't have to tell them about Pretty Boy. But now I had too. I couldn't even lie! The offerings were a sort of bind, a bit like Veritaserum.

I opened my mouth to speak but someone came in. It was Helen.

We had to stare at her beauty for moments before we could actually speak. It was like that.

She had long, gorgeous silky auburn hair curled in tight curls, beautiful, glorious emerald green eyes and a glorious, perfect, flawless face. Thinking back, actually no. She was just so perfect you couldn't describe her.

Her eyes were shining. "Guys! Hi! Um- Aeriatwyn's calling you all, she's outside the cirque tent," She said awkwardly.

We nodded, in a trance. We weren't lesbians, she was just so beautiful. People around her and her brother [Adonis] tended to act like that.

She cleared her throat and managed a tight, gorgeous smile and stalked off.

We shuddered to clear her loveliness.

I blinked hard. "Ok- what would mum want?" I mused out loud; curious.

I walked outside the tent with Bianca and Roxanne behind me. What we saw was shocking.

Roxanne choked on the piece of gum she was chewing.

"Mother!" She managed a sound.

Bianca just stood there with her mouth open.

Saeraphina and Gisella snorted. "Is that how you greet your mothers?"

Bianca and Roxanne flew to their moms, tears in their eyes.

"Mum! I've missed you so much!" Bianca cried.

Gisella has long, curly chestnut brown hair, pale skin and gorgeous blue eyes just like Bianca.

"Yes, yes, my little Bambi, _I_ _get_ _it_. I _suppose_ you want me to tell you all about the sasquatches and the unicorns, oh and not to mention the Firedrakes and Phoenixes. They were truly _fabulous_." She said airily.

"So, my little Doe- Oh Gawds don't rub what you're wearing on me. A deathly sick patient, who was a _Delerium_- O Pan, he was just so sick! But in the end he managed to put off the disease." She smiled smugly. "Fortunately, the cure I gave him which worked, but it had this awful smell and I had to spray on this magnificent aroma scent but it would wear off. It's sensitive to muggle clothes," She explained.

Bianca nodded furiously and stepped away from her.

Gisella smiled warmly and gave her an air kiss.

"_Oh, cackling sea witches_; really Roxanne? I thought I taught you _better_. You're getting my dress dry! It took me, like _forever_ to put the stupid wizard stay wet charm on." But she embraced her daughter all the same.

Saeraphina was truly a beauty. She had long, knee length glossy black hair, decorated with pearls and shells. She had beautiful big, mossy, sea green eyes, tanned skin like mine and a flawless, gorgeous body and face. Instead of a silver and green fin like she had, they were long slender legs. She was wearing a flowy sea weed wrap dress which was decorated with beautiful shells and flowers.

Roxanne hugged her, not caring that Saeraphina's hair was wet. She was just an average gorgeous mermaid. If you're wondering why she's not a slimy, scale, but respectful normal mermaid, it's because she chooses not to be. Saeraphina came from a massive tribe near the Caribbean and that tribe was ruled my Queen Nefertiti, the Queen of beauty and it was her policy for the mermaids to be a typical, well, gorgeous mermaid!

Hands covered my eyes and I couldn't see anything.

"Who's that?" I Laughed, my laughter muffled. I knew who it was; it was my own mum, Aeriatwyn.

"Aeriatwyn!" I yelled and tackled her from behind.

We laughed. Then fire and curiosity burned inside of me.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I shouted at her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Lily. Mothers' emergency. I've been travelling day and night for these mothers." She glared playfully at her friends.

I took a step back and so did Bianca and Roxanne.

"What kind of emergency?" Bianca asked tentively.

Saeraphina rolled her eyes and blew a lock of glossy wet black hair out of her face. "Apparently, Aerial here is telling us that you girls have to change your identities. I didn't think it was that much of an importance, even to meet my daughter. I didn't think it was as important as leaving the ocean," She said. Roxanne's face was crushed with hurt and her mum saw this.

"But it doesn't mean that I don't love you," She added quickly, to make amends. But it was too late, the damage was done.

Gisella sighed, bored. "Whatever. Aerial, like, I've got to get back to my patients! They need me!" She cried. Aeriatwyn narrowed her eyes until they turned to slits. She drew to her full height which wasn't really tall but they way her face was, it seemed like she was fifty feet tall. I have never seen her like this.

Aeriatwyn and Gisella shrunk back, stung.

"Not," Mum's voice was cold and firm. "As much as your one and only daughter." She said and Gisella winced, as if ashamed.

"The emergency is," She nudged Saeraphina to get her attention who was combing her long glossy hair. "Is that the well- I got a personal signal from Lord Hephaestus that he didn't want the Olympian exposed. It was disgrace them to be known as ''dudes who have powers'' I quote. So he directed me to change your identities. Lily Evans, you will be a muggle born. This time, I real one."

My mouth hung-a-open and I lashed out.

"NONONONONO!" I cried. I stomped my foot on the ground. I will NOT be a real MUGGLE BORN. I am proud of Olympian heritage and I am not racist to muggles; I find them quite lovable and kind, not to mention fascinating.

But the mere thoughts of acting like on; gives me the shivers.

"NO!" I yelled stubbornly.

Finally, Gisella with a flick of her hand calmed me down.

"Simple calming thing," She shrugged.

"Thank you," Aeriatwyn said patiently. "Now Lily, you will be a muggle born, your mother is Adriane Evans who is a house-maker, your father- Thomas Evans has gone away. You come from England and Ireland, but were born in London." She elaborated carefully.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine." I glared at every one around me.

Aeriatwyn gave me a grateful smile. She cleared her throat. Gisella popped awake.

"Oh- right. Uh- Bianca, dear, your name is Bianca Swan- same thing. Your mother's name is Marcy. Your father's name is John and he went away, too. You come from England. Your mother works as a healer. Your father is at Gringrotts' International Bank. You are pure blooded."

Bianca's smiled and nodded furiously. She would do anything for her mom.

"Pearl!" Saeraphina barked. Roxanne hurried to her mum.

"Your name- the same. I'm Sara," She noticed Roxanne's jaw open. "Well, don't stare at me like that! Keep your mouth closed." She told her impatiently and Roxanne quickly closed her mouth. "Your father is Damien," She continued. "I work as a marine biologist- your father is a professor at Dublin's Irish conservatory for Expert Magical Astrologists. You're English and part Irish. Half-blood." She said.

Roxanne's shoulders drooped but she nodded.

"Good." Saeraphina smirked at mum.

"So, no more cirque stuff, any business with Greek stuff at Hogs?" I asked.

"None of that." Aeriatwyn confirmed and my heart sank. No more of that. No more.

* * *

**James POV**

My mind was able to relax after a couple of weeks after the circus.

Every night after the Cirque De Olympia, my nights have been filled with tosses and turns. Some of my dreams were haunted by the beautiful Lady Flying Fox but every morning after the sporadic dreams, I continually detest her.

My family was pureblood; yes, but we weren't blood crazy like Sirius's family.

I walked downstairs and saw that Remus and Sirius were awake too, eating breakfast with Melanie, mum and dad.

Remus and Sirius were staying over for the holidays.

My mother, Evangeline Potter was a famous wizarding model and is famous for her looks but she quit modeling ten years ago. My dad, Chase Potter, is the minister of magic. 'Nuff said about his job. I have two older siblings, one who works in the Antarctic to work with ice dragons and giants, Melanie, and an older brother who just graduated Hogwarts, Chris. Both Melanie and Chris are here for the summer, but right before Hogwarts starts for my sixth year, they leave. Chris is leaving to West Africa as an Auror-in-training.

"Ah, James, you're finally awake!" Dad said, putting down the 'Daily Prophet' he was reading. He has messy black hair, a square jaw-line and hazel eyes like mine.

"Finally?" I heard Melanie snort. "Chris takes forever to wake up." She rolled her eyes.

She had long wavy chocolate brown hair and beautiful aquamarine blue eyes. She was one of the most beautiful girls back in Hogwarts, but not to me. She's just my sister.

"Now, now, Melanie, Chris was up all night," Mum said. She turned around and put four big pancakes on my plate, topped with cream and maple syrup.

Mum was especially gorgeous, no wonder when women look at her they whisper: '_that's_ Evangeline Moriarty, isn't she gorgeous?'

She has long, tumbling onyx black hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Thanks mum." I said, and she brought me a cup of orange juice.

"So," I said to my mates. "Good sleep?" I asked them. Sirius grunted and ate more pancakes.

Unlike Padfoot, Remus dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief and said. "Yeah, it was good."

Dad stood up abruptly. "I've got to go now, love," He said quickly.

"Why now? There's half and hour left," Mum pointed out.

He gave her a crooked smile. "Sorry, tons of work. There's this goblin mania matter I have to deal with." He said.

"Oh- ok..." Mum said.

He kissed her on the lips, a little peck, hugged Melanie and I and apparated away.

Mum sighed. "What am I supposed to do with you?" She sighed again.

Chris soon came down.

"Huh? Do us with what, mum?" He said groggily.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Good, you're awake."

"Oh Chris, dear! You're a mess! Have some pancakes and juice before you wash up first." Mum fussed over him.

Chris has long shaggy dark oak brown hair and, a square jaw line and hazel eyes. Before he graduated from Hogwarts, he was considered the ultimate womanizer, like me.

He yawned.

"Whatever." He sat down and took my pancakes.

"What!" I cried.

"Hey- little bro- it's just pancakes." He ate some more.

"Chris- stop it." Mum warned him. He shrugged.

"Oh, right. MUM! Can Sirius, Remus and I go to Diagon Alley?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Sure, Melanie and Chris will go with you." She said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I'm not a baby anymore!!"

Mum sighed and rubbed her temples. "James, I don't have time for this, I'm really tired,"

Chris, upon seeing this snapped at me: "James, bro just live with it already okay? I need to get some stuff there anyways. I can meet up with Duke and Samson okay? Geez, bro."

"Yeah, James! Can't you see how tired mum is? Gods, you're so insufferable sometimes." Melanie scowled at me.

I glared and crossed my arms on my chest stubbornly.

"James, don't act like a six-year old." Remus said nervously.

I glared at him.

"James, Merlin! Just live with it ok!? Or else no Quidditch for the rest of summer." Mum warned.

That's it. I'm beaten.

"Fine." I seemed to be saying that word more often.

She smiled. "Thank you." And she left the room.

Sirius picked up the newspaper my dad was reading.

Chris snatched it. "Hey!" He cried.

Chris grinned. "Finders keepers, losers' weepers!" He said.

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked, blank.

He shrugged. "Muggle term."

"Oh, look! The Cirque De Olympia is in England," He observed from the 'Daily Prophet'.

Melanie gasped. "What!?" She screeched. "I LOVE THAT CIRCUS! Oh, my gods, James, you were so lucky to go," She said.

I glared at her.

"What's wrong? Wasn't it good?" She asked.

"Oh- it was good alright. But apparently, not good enough for Lord James Potter." Remus sneered. He was a bit off-ish after the circus.

"At least I wasn't all Gung Ho and Mary Sue on the cirque!" I retorted.

He was about to say something else but Sirius cut in. "Shut up, you guys. It's no biggie!" He said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I left early and acted selfish." I said in a monotone, even though I really meant it.

"And I'm sorry I was all mad at you for doing it. Bros over Cirques." He managed a wry smile and even I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You left the Olympian Cirque early? What in Merlin's name made you do that?" Chris asked, surprised.

"Long story." I said, feeling surly again.

He shrugged. "It says here, from Donna Hector that, I quote; '_the cirque was so breath-taking, Merlin compared to the circus folk would act like a muggle!_'"

I blew a lock of hair out of my face, frustrated.

If only, my Genevieve would come back! But she's not coming back until mid Hogwarts year. I thought, surly-ness coming back.

"KIDS!! GET READY FOR DIAGON ALLEY!" Mum screamed from upstairs.

She (Genevieve) was my only saving grace, even after I repeat in my head over and over again:

'What's a stranger to me?'


	7. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter Six: Platform 9 and 3 quarters**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Aeriatwyn, Evangeline, Roxanne or Bianca.**

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt.**

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts**

**2,858 words**

**James POV**

"James, look! It's Jennifer and Gwendolyn!" Sirius yelled.

Jennifer and Gwendolyn are Sirius and Remus's girlfriends and besties of Genevieve.

One of the main reasons three of them are besties, is because Genevieve in modern English is 'Jennifer', and 'Jennifer' in old Latin English is 'Gwendolyn'. We were in Platform 9 and ¾ , getting ready to get on the train to Hogwarts.

"Oi Gwen!" Sirius called to them.

Remus and I turned red and tried to stop Padfoot from doing wolf whistles and inappropriate sexual calls.

They walked over and hugged Remus and Sirius. I could not help but feel left out, despite the fact that I was attracting every female in the platform.

"Like, wow, Sirius-kins! Like, duh! I like, missed you soo much!" Gwendolyn gushed and she kissed Sirius.

Gwendolyn was probably the second hottest girl in Hogwarts, and definitely the ditziest. She has long, glossy dark brown hair and pretty, bright amber eyes.

Today she was wearing a big red floppy bow in her head, an off shoulder brown autumn shirt that fit her like a second skin, a dark yellow skirt and high heels.

"Ah, Gwendolyn! How was your summer in the Bahamas?" He asked her?

She giggled. "Oh, it was just like, awesome! Like, I got this super sexy bikini there, and like, you'll see it later!" She said, winking at him. Sirius growled and made out with her.

"Jennifer! How was the summer in Bahamas? I bet you went to Mt. Gringrotts museum!" Remus asked.

Jennifer was Moony's girlfriend and they both shared a taste for knowledge.

"Oh my gods Remus! Of course I did! Like, Mt. Gringrotts was awesome! You just had to see the _very_ _first_ _Galleon_ there, like, it was ginormous!"

Jennifer has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and crystal navy blue eyes. She was super preppy and not to mention hot.

She was wearing a light blue mini-skirt, a white collar shirt with the buttons burst open to reveal a bit of cleavage, and blue wedged shoes.

"But enough about the my summer! You wrote to me that you saw Cirque De Olympia! Like, is that true?" She gasped and Remus smiled proudly.

"Oh, Jen! The cirque was just wicked! You should've seen the Flying Foxes!" He glanced at me and I looked down, avoiding his gaze.

She squealed. "Ooh, my daddy said that they were the best part of the show! Tell me, did you see the animal tamer?" She asked hopefully.

Aha, caught.

He turned red and spluttered. "What? How in Merlin's name did you know about her?" He asked sharply and her face looked hurt

"Oh…Honeypie, I'm sorry…" Remus smiled sheepishly and hugged her.

Gee. Thanks, guys. Make me feel left out.

"Ahem. Can we break up this reunion?" Remus and Jennifer broke apart immediately but Sirius and Gwendolyn kept on making out.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, never mind! Let's go find our compartment."

James and Remus with their girlfriends walked into their memory-filled compartment; the Marauders and the Beauties practically owned the compartment. Combined, the Marauders and the Beauties were called the League, as in 'waay out of your league, but you can try but fail,'

Their room was the farthest from the exits, closest to the wad of the Marauder's Fan Club and outcasts' compartments.

The compartment, or as others like to call it; the League's compartment was when James met Remus who then met Sirius who then was joined with the beauties.

Sirius put an arm over ditzy Gwendolyn's shoulders. The League's compartment still had an enormous amount of space left, like six seats left because James demanded it to be renovated.

"So, babe, can you wait for Sixth Year?" He asked suavely.

She giggled uncontrollably. "Oh, Siri, you're such a flirt. Of course! But I hope that teacher what's-her-name isn't returning. Like, she talks to weird," Her face turned grave. "I've always thought she had a speech agreement," She said seriously.

"You mean a speech impediment?" Remus asked, confused.

Her amber eyes turned wide and innocent. "Do you think she has both? Oh, my gods," She shuffled her head sadly.

"Potato, po_tato_, tomato to_mato, _all the same," Sirius waved his hand breezily.

Remus sighed. He had a feeling that Sirius didn't know the mistake either.

"James, do you know where Gen is?" Jennifer asked him curiously.

James lowered his eyes. 'Yeah, she's in Italy and coming back mid-year," He told them glumly.

Jennifer and Gwendolyn gasped.

"Oh, my gods! How lucky is she?" They gushed.

James rolled his eyes and stared outside the window, praying for the train to start running. Outside, the lampposts look more like dark, mossy emerald green orbs. James's stomach dropped.

He was still haunted by _her_.

* * *

"Bye, Lily! Don't forget to write! You know Cirque De Olympia will always be in your heart," Aeriatwyn said tearfully. Bianca and Roxanne were already on the train in Platform 9 and ¾.

I nodded. "Bye, mum. We'll see each other soon, very soon," I hoped and she smiled.

"Now go to your compartment," She whispered, a proud tear sliding down her pale face.

I smiled weakly and left her.

This is the end. Leaving all the Cirque De Olympia memories.

Before I could step onto the train, a voice called to me.

"Wait!" Aeriatwyn yelled breathlessly.

I turned around and she put two fingers on my forehead and closed her eyes. She murmured a final blessing and I was free.

"Bye, mummy." I said. I hadn't called her that since I was like three.

I stepped onto the train and waved the final wave to Aeriatwyn.

In a flash, my mum apparated away. I sighed and felt my magical oak wand tucked in my shoe for comfort.

The other day, when we went to Diagon Alley we got a new broom for me because people would get suspicious if I had my _Hephaestus_. It was the Clean Sweeps '90, the newest as the wizarding community calls it 'the fastest broom ever made so far'. I rolled my eyes,

I was wearing a loose triangle cut purple halter top with a bejeweled collar, dark stick thin skinny jeans and purple wedged shoes. In my hair was a gold circlet and my smooth and sleek dark red hair had seven small little braids that made me look amazingly cool.

I slung my black hobo bag a little higher above my shoulder and carried my bags ahead.

Many guys tried to catch my eyes and offer to help me with my luggage. I politely refused them all.

I looked around the array of compartments blankly. Which one were Bianca and Anne in?

I checked into each and every compartment, until I got to the three compartments nearest to the exits.

I walked to the second last one. When I walked in five people stared at me.

"What are you doing in our compartment, mudblood?" A beautiful, gorgeous girl about a year older than me said distastefully. She had long, silky platnium blonde hair and big, almond blue eyes with tons of mascara.

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?" I asked them about my muggle-bility.

She sniffed pompously. "I could smell your dirty blood a mile away,"

I gaped. "F**ck off you pu**y bi**h!" I cursed her.

This time she gasped and narrowed her eyes.

"I'll teach you to swear at Narcissa!" A beautiful, wild looking girl who looked the same age as the blonde girl, screamed furiously at me. She had long wild pitching black hair and white pale skin. She had tons of dark red lipstick on and eyeliner.

She pointed her wand at me and muttered a hex which I recognized as Bat-boogey hex.

I rolled my eyes. I quickly deflected it and she looked at me, shocked.

"Now," I pinched an imaginary piece of lint off my top. "_Expelliarmus_!" I yelled at her and a green power shot out of my wand. Her wand flew out of her hand and I smirked.

She stood there, glaring.

"Now, now there, Bellatrix, we must not get hasty, after all, she is just a mudblood." A suave, cool but cruel voice said calmly and boredly.

He had long white bloned hair and icy blue eyes. He was incedible-looking, and attractively cruel.

She glared at me once more.

"Get lost, bitch!" She snapped at me.

I narrowed my eyes but got out anyway.

Before I could finally get out of the compartment hell-hole, I heard a shout.

"Expelliarmus!" A ray of green shot out from behind and hit my heels.

I tripped on step on the floor and tripped. My big pile of thick books fell onto the compartment's floor and my luggage dropping. I stumbled and shrieked. I heard laughter coming from behind. I angrily shut the door and bent down to pick up my books. While I was picking a book up, another pair of hands joined in.

I looked up, preparing to thank him or her.

When I looked up, my eyes were met with a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. My heart missed a beat.

I froze. It was him. The Pretty Boy that was every night haunting my dreams and sleeps. The guy seemed to have considered the fact that I might be the Flying Fox but with fiery red hair but it passed his eyes.

"You really must be more careful," The strong, smirking voice said as he helped me up.

I coughed and tried to look down, covering my face.

When I fianally looked up I glared at him.

"It was their fault-" I jabbed a finger behind me to identify the people in the compartment who hurt me.

His eyes turned wide but no shock or surprised passed his face. But instead his eyes lingered on my face.

"Yeah- those were the Slytherin Blood-crazy maniacs. Narcissa Black was the hot one with blonde hair; Lucious is her boyfriend, her look-a-like. The one with wild black hair is Bellatrix Black and the other two is Evan Rosier and Snivellus Snape. Pure idiotic dickheaded jerks, not anything like the proud, noble Gryffindors here!" He grinned.

I cocked my head to one side. "What?" I said curiously.

He rolled his eyes impatiently.  
"Blood-crazy Slytherins are people who think there should only be pureblooded people, not muggle-borns allowed in the magical world," He explained, bored.

I rolled my eyes. "Not that- what's Gryffindor?"

He gasped. "Oh- please, Gryffindor is the best house in Hogwarts!" He said proudly, running a hand in his messy hair. "Don't tell me you've never heard of it!" He said while handing me my books and bags.

I shook my head.

"Lily!" Bianca's voice said from inside. My eyes widened and I called back to her, forgetting the topic.

"Bianca! Out here!" I yelled to her and Roxanne.

They walked outside in one swift moment.

Roxanne's sleek raven black hair was in a sleek ponytail with a few tendrils framing her face like an angel with a beautiful halo of dark curls. She wore black jersey dress with cap sleeves and a long dark coat. She looked incredible.

Bianca, on the other hand looked like a snow angel with her white casual, sleeveless dress and blue jacket, her hair were in two small and cute pigtails, by her two ears and she wore blue converse sneakers. Bianca looked beautiful.

"Lily! Thank the gods, you're here!" Roxanne cried.

James bent down and helped me pick up the books as I struggled to do so in his company.

When my books and bags were hugged on top of my chest, I thanked him breathlessly.

"Thank you," He smiled gorgeously.

"So, where are we sitting?" I asked my friends weakly. She laughed and led me inside the compartment Pretty Boy's friends and two more girls were sitting.

As I sat in front of the boys with Bianca and Roxanne by my sides, all of them, including Pretty Boy were staring at us. Roxanne and Bianca probably remembered them too because they were nudging each other and giggling.

"Who are you?" One with impossibly glossy dark brown hair said pointedly at me.

I blushed but fire rose in me and I rolled my eyes instead.

"Who are you?" I shot at her.

Her eyes widened in wonder, as if she never heard of anyone not knowing her.

"Like, I'm Gwendolyn Nicolson?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah," I said and my friends snickered.

"So, are you three beautiful ladies new at Hogwarts?" The Adonis like one with long shaggy, sculpted black hair asked, smirking.

Bianca nodded innocently.

"We just moved from Dublin Irish Astronomy Magic Academy," She said. "I'm Bianca Swan, and these are my friends Roxanne DeLinda-"

"Pleased to meet you," The one with long black hair said charmingly to Roxanne.

She turned red and glared at him.

"And this is Lily Evans," I smiled.

The one with golden sandy blonde hair smiled warmly.

"Well, I'm Remus Lupin," He glanced at Bianca who was turned as red as my hair.

"And this is my girlfriend, Jennifer." He smiled sheepishly. The girl on his right had pretty blonde hair and icy blue eyes, but to everyone, it was obvious that Bianca was a thousand time prettier.

Bianca's face turned extremely red and pale, she looked like the world was yanked off below her feet.

"This is Sirius Black and his girlfriend Gwendolyn." He gestured the Adonis guy in the middle with a beautiful glossy dark haired girl with bright amber eyes.

Sirius studied us and winked. He put an arm over his hot girlfriend's shoulders.

"The one, the only." He said, winking at Roxanne who made a revolted grimace at us.

"And last of all, James Potter." Pretty Boy. I had to catch a breath because he wasn't concentrating, but I had a feeling he knew listenening to everything we were saying.

"His girlfriend, Genevieve is in Italy," Remus said, sympathizing for his friend.

The world was yanked out of my feet this time. _Girlfriend_?? I felt like I was going to cry. But then suddenly, I felt a sudden change in my feelings.

Why should I act like a Pretty Boy fan?? It seems that he has enough already.

I nodded indignantly and pushed my chin up.

James eyes flickered towards me for a moment and disappointment flashed in them. I smirked.

"So, James, why are you so sad?" Bianca asked innocently, practically fussing over him. I glanced at Remus who looked uncomfortable.

He shifted his head over and stared at me directly.

I stared back, challenging him.

"My girlfriend is in Italy," He said, smirking directly at me. He seemed to have changed his attitude.

I nodded. "Ah."

He continued eagerly. "She said that we can have other boyfriends and girlfriends; see, so I can still have another girlfriend…" He kept staring at me intensely.

I was disgusted. But I didn't show it. I smiled sweetly.

"So, you wanna go out sometime?" He asked me suavely.

I smiled embarrassedly even though I was fuming inside.

"Sorry Potter, no."

He grinned. "Great! So I'll pick you up next Hogsmeade-" Shock crossed his face.

"Wait- what?" He asked me, confused.

I smiled sweetly. "No."

And I walked outside to change into my uniform with Bianca and Roxanne.

Inside, there were two roaring boys, two upset girls and one puzzled boy.

* * *

"She totally OWNED you, Prongs!" Sirius roared, laughing.

"That's like, the FIRST time you got rejected," Remus said in wonder.

James beautiful face turned into a scowl.

"She'll get around," He smirked.

Sirius shook his head. "And what was with that Gen excuse?"

"Yeah! Genevieve is your girlfriend! Not that slag!" Gwendolyn and Jennifer cried in unison.

I sighed. "She was hot," I admitted.

"That, I can say is a good excuse," Sirius said grinning. "But I also say that her friend, Roxanne is smokin'." He sighed dreamily.

Gwendolyn gasped and tugged on Padfoot's sleeve harder.

When he turned to her, she kissed him, full on the lips.

Remus grimaced.

"But she seems so familiar," I said, pondering on who she is.

Remus shook his head "James, you only met her, I think you don't know her,' He offered.

I shook my head. "No- I know this time I know Lily, she seems so familiar!"  
But what I was saying inside was her eyes. Her beautiful Emerald dark green eyes struck a nerve and those eyes_- those eyes_ were what motivated me to asked her out and make up that lame excuse for Genevieve.

Her eyes seemed so familiar, I feel like I've seen them- Merlin, I feel like I've actually looked into them before. When I caught her, her FACE looked so similar to Lady Flying Fox, but alas that also hit a nerve.

And besides, Lady Flying Fox had black hair. But if she had fiery red hair, Lady Flying Fox could've been a millions times prettier.

But let's just face it.

James Potter is in love with another person who is not Genevieve, and that girl who James loves rejected him.

Merlin, Lily was beautiful.

A race of thoughts raced across his mind.

But you like Genevieve!

_But she's in Italy!_

She's your girlfriend!

_Lily's hot!_

Genevieve is pretty!

_Lily is a thousand times sexier!_  
Be a role model!

_I don't wanna be one!_

I sighed, frustrated with my conflicting emotions.

I ran a hand through my hair, tousling it.


	8. Hogwarts

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter Six: Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Aeriatwyn, Evangeline, Roxanne or Bianca.**

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt.**

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts**

**3,921 words **

**Lily's POV or Third Person**

Roxanne, Bianca and I walked into another girls' compartment to change into our robes. We chose the farthest compartment from James's compartment.

When we walked in, I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"Um… Hi… can we use this compartment to change?" Roxanne asked tentatively.

One girl whispered to another girl and that girl whispered to the others.

Their eyes turned wide and their rosebud mouths opened.

"What?" Roxanne snapped. They looked younger than us.

The oldest, about a year younger than us spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that, we're just wondering how you got to sit with the League," She said. The girl had shoulder length dark brown hair, a pretty face and gorgeous, wide, chocolately doe eyes.

I snapped awake. "Oh- what's the League?" I asked.

One of the younger ones chirped. "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Gwendolyn Nicholeson, Jennifer Nicholeson and Genevieve Aldwin! The League! The most popular people in Hogwarts!" She cried. That young girl was slightly pudgy and pink-faced. She had wispy strawberry blonde hair in two braids and cute, watery blue eyes.

"Oh- I don't really know, we just came in and sat there," I answered.

They exchanged looks of awe and stared at us more.

"That's not really surprising since you guys are so pretty," Another girl had. She was really curious. Her hair was bright bubblegum _pink_ with strands of peacock blue in them. She had pixie facial features and crescent moon-shaped eyes glowing yellow.

When she looked at me her looks changed. Her wispy, pink hair turned into lustrous dark red hair, tanned skin and piercing green eyes. She looked just like me.

Then she morphed into Bianca and then Roxanne.

"You're a Metamorphagus," It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She nodded and grinned. "Nymphadora Tonks, coming into Third Year." She introduced.

"And these are my friends, Alice Prewett," The pretty china doll girl with doe brown eyes smiled at us. "She's in Sixth Year and dating Frank Longbottom this year," Alice blushed and turned red. "They're in looove!" Another girl squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh, that's May-Lin Xang! Fourth Year. She's prezzi of the Fourth Year Marauders Fan Club,"

I was disgusted. A fan club? For them? Ugh.

May-Lin was exceptionally pretty with long wavy black hair and almond-shape dark eyes with flicks of green in them.

"And last of all, this is Hattie Abbot and Margaret Lockhart, treasurer and vice-president of the Second Year Marauders Fan Club, Hattie, say hi!" May-Lin said.

Hattie Abbot was the cute, pudgy pink faced girl with strawberry blonde hair.

She jumped up and down, her pigtails bobbing up and down.

"Hi!!"

"Margaret Lockhart." A girl sitting next to May-Lin said, bored. Margaret had curly blonde hair and small baby blue eyes.

"So…um, yeah… can we borrow this compartment?" I took out the robes and observed them. They were black and skimmed my figure perfectly. It had a red collar and the Hogwarts Coat of Arms on the right top.

Underneath the robes I wore a flouncy green skirt and a white lace shirt.

After we changed into our robes we thanked them and walked outside the compartment.

"Wow, they have their own girls' club; pigs." Bianca scoffed.

"Fan clubs for boys? I didn't know they still did that more people like them!" Roxanne exclaimed.

I shook my head. "They don't deserve it, Potter." I scowled.

"Come on, the Train's stopping, we have to get our luggage." Bianca told us.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing," Bianca commented as we entered the massive castle.

Okay, so I grudgingly admit that Hogwarts is beautiful. When we came in from the boats and carriages, oh, I fell in love with the castle. The humongous lakes and ginormous castle just made me feel excited.

But you know what?

I'd give out a hundred of Hogwarts just to be a hunter, even for a day.

Still no sign of the League.

When Bianca, Roxanne and I walked in we gasped. The dining area was huge and beautiful. The ceiling had floating candles in every direction and a big chandelier was in the middle. Four tables adorned in colorful tablecloths in the following colors: blue, yellow, red and green and had a vast banner hung.

The first banner was above a table dressed in a dark green and silver trimmed tablecloth. The banner was a dark mossy green and silver with a snake on it. The people sitting on that table looked rugged, mean, sullen and dangerous, but some people on it looked like enchanters and gods.

The second banner was a bright yellow orange and black with a badger on it. The tablecloth was a happy yellow. The students sitting there looked peaceful, happy and humble.

The third banner was a midnight blue and bronze with an eagle on it. The table was adorned in a dark navy blue tablecloth and the people on the table looked bright, ambitious and a wee bit snobby but friendly at least.

The last and final banner was a magnificent red and gold with a mighty lion on it. The table cloth was a gorgeous shade of dark red and gold trim. The students on that table looked like a mix of everything but more friendly, outgoing and braver.

At the very back of the hall was a long table which seated about

We sat the table with the dark blue tablecloth.

The moment we sat down, everyone on the table stared at us.

"Stop staring!" I snapped.

They stopped. "Hi!"

I turned around. The voice came from a girl our age but she looked younger.

She had long, scraggly pale blonde hair and a pretty, porcelain china doll face with big pale baby blue eyes that drew in everyone and everything.

Her dress style was very, very unusual. She wore a long, very flat and plain but very pretty dress with real roses and flowers for decorations. On her feet were plain black socks with silver stars embroidered on it and she wore the Hogwarts robes inside out with her tie was thrown backwards even though it was tied.

On her ears was a pair of _radish_ looking earrings and on her neck she adorned a necklace of _bottle corks_. She looked humble, queer and serene.

Her hair was messily tied up with a few tendrils hanging loose. Her face had absolutely no make up on it, not a single sight of oil on her body, except her nails which were painted black, silver, and neon colors. Yet she looked strangely alluring and friendly.

"Hi! I'm Fairygirl," She gave us a big, dreamy, warm smile that we returned.

"Fairygirl, huh?" Roxanne said. She nodded brightly and went off dreamily, as if she were in a trance.

"Cool name," Bianca said, unsure what to do. Fairygirl snapped awake and gave her an appreciative smile.

"I'm happier than Moon Frog on a full moon! Most people don't appreciate my names, as they say are, I quote 'weird'." She said happily.

"Names? So you have more than one name?" I asked curiously

She gave us a wry smile.

"Gods know what her other names could be if one of them is 'Fairygirl'," Roxanne muttered under her breath and I kicked her. I like this girl, she was fascinatingly nice.

"Oh yes, you see, my real name is Imogene Violet Magnolia, but why should I keep a name my parents choose? They are perfectly fine with me choosing my own names. And besides my real name is not creative. I once had a name called Millicent Moo, and Petrafy Ivy Rose." She explained patiently.

"Ah."

Roxanne was about to point out that her real name was perfectly original and that she should open her ears, but Bianca kicked her.

"Ow! - Woman! Stop kicking me!"  
Fairygirl gave us a sad smile.  
"It's ok. I understand, people tend to get hurt when talking to me because their friends are always injuring them before they could say anything mean about me," She said, her silvery blue eyes growing sad and patient.

"But it doesn't matter at all to me. Some people call me Insane Imogene or nowadays, Flaky Fairygirl or Flipped out Fairygirl behind my back and some even say it when I can perfectly hear. It doesn't matter to me because after all, what people think and what I think are two perfectly different things, no?"

"Different might just be the understatement of the century," Roxanne said under her breath and I kicked her.

"Oh, please don't kick her again; I can't bear it for people to get hurt on the account of me!" Fairygirl pleaded. Shock crossed Bianca and my face and Roxanne's face softened a bit.

"So welcome to Ravenclaw," She smiled warmly.

"Huh? What's Ravenclaw?"

Her smile grew even wider. "In Hogwarts, there are four houses; teams you may call them. Slytherin is the green and silver one; where all the ambitious, cunning, blood maniac students go, it was founded by Salazar Slytherin and its' animal symbol is a Snake. Gryffindor is the one with scarlet and gold. Founded my Godric Gryffindor, it is a house for brave, noble, outgoing students go, their symbol is a lion." She paused for a breath.

"Talented, creative, smart and purely intellectual go to here; Ravenclaw. It was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw and the symbol is an eagle or a raven. The last house is Hufflepuff, the yellow and black one; a house where students that fit into none of the categories specially, but are in everything, go. After all, Helga Hufflepuff values friendship, loyalty, kind-ness and creativity. Their symbol is a badger."

She smiles kindly at us again. "We have Quidditch matches against each team, and which team wins the most wins the Year Cup, it's a real honor. So far, Ravenclaw has never won since the Harely Twins graduated. Last year, Gryffindor won four times in a row."

"So, you're in Ravenclaw?" Bianca asked. "You on the team?"

She grinned, her radish earrings jumping. "Oh yes, I'm a beater, the best in the team, but we can't find any more people to join, you see. That's the problem with being the smartest house in the school; they aren't interested in Quidditch, you don't happen to be good at Quidditch…?"

Roxanne grinned. "Yep, Lily and I are real monsters when it comes to Quidditch, especially with our brooms, Heph-" I sent her a warning look.

"I mean with our new brooms, the Clean Sweeps '90," She said glumly even though Fairygirl looked interested.

"Really? Cool, so maybe you'll join the Quidditch team!" She exclaimed happily.

"That is, if you're in Ravenclaw," She continued serenely and we nodded.

"So," I said, desperate to change the subject, "what's a Moon Frog?"

Her face immediately brightened. "Moon Frogs are my most favorite creatures in the world! They're silver frogs, much like bullfrogs but with moony eyes and they cause full moons! And when they burp it's like a heavenly song!"

She grinned at us.

"Huh." Roxanne said skeptically.

"When I have a daughter, I'm going to name her one of these names, Luna, Cynthia or Artemis, all meaning the moon," She sighed dreamily and put her head on her chin.

My face brightened at the name of Artemis.

"Cool, and um, Imog- I mean Fairygirl, why are you just wearing socks?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, people keep stealing my shoes, I don't mind really, if it makes them happy." She said serenely and my heart felt a stab of pure sympathy and warmness.

This girl could directly by a daughter of Zeus if she wanted too. Gods bless her.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Bianca apologized.

"It's ok."

Before we could say anything else, the whole hall was shushed for someone had stepped up.

The wizard was an old, thin man, though in his eyes and face, he looked youthful and humble. He had silvery hair with a touch of an auburn color, a long silvery white beard that has small braids in it. The old wizard had twinkling light blue eyes and a wrinkled, merry face. He was dressed formally in sweeping violet robes with long flared sleeves and his robes were embroidered with moons. His top hat was deep violet too.

"That's Professor Dumbledore!!" Fairygirl whispered. "He's Headmaster and is a brilliant genius,"

"My friends! This year is a new Hogwarts Year!" His voice was magnified ten times louder.

The students cheered and clapped.

"I'm sure all of you have received the personal letters from the Previous, great Headmaster Dippet, may we please have a moment in silence for his health."

Everyone's heads bowed down low. It was silent for a moment. Finally, Headmaster Dumbledore raised his head and everybody did the same.

"Now, may we stand up to sing our Hogwarts School Song!"

_Hogwarts__, __Hogwarts__, Hoggy Warty __Hogwarts__,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

I didn't know the songs and I doubt that Roxanne and Bianca knew it either, but when everybody started singing it off-course and on their own tune, the words just flowed out of my mouth. The School song sounded horrible but neverless Professor Dumbledore conducted it with his wand, laughing and singing it fast with his own beat merrily.

When it ended, with the Marauders using their beat as a slow, mournful, funeral tune that included foot-stomping and fake sobs and with Gwendolyn and Jennifer singing high-pitched and girly; everybody sat down laughing loudly.

When the laughter died down, Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now the First Years' Sorting Hat!! Let us let Ms McGonagall lead this for once," Then he sat down.

A thin witch professor stood up and opened a scroll. The witch had grey hair with a hint of dark hair in it, big, cat-shaped piercing green eyes framed with thin wired spectacles and an extremely stern face expression that was completed with a thin lined mouth. She gave an air of 'don't mess with me', and was wearing robes of brilliant green. She also brought out a humongous wizard hat and placed it on the throne. The 'hat' was tattered and frayed; it's magnificent deep violet and burgundy brown color fading.

"What is that!?" I hissed to Fairygirl. Fairygirl gave me a small smile.

"That's the sorting hat; it's a talking, singing magical hat that sorts new-comers into a house! I named it Joel," She said excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow at my friends but they weren't paying attention; they were staring at the hat.

It was until my doubt ceased when the heat belched out a mighty song that surprised my so much I jumped.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Abel, Luke!" Ms McGonagall barked from her list.

A skinny, scrawny little boy with a wide smile and curly dirty blonde hair ran to the podium eagerly, his curls bouncing up and down.

When he put on the hat, the poor boy nearly had his whole head covered in the big hat! But that didn't stop it. A few seconds later, 'Joel' roared:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor roared itself, its students cheering and welcoming the new-comer.

"Cristastence, Maria!"

A pretty, dark haired young girl with brooding eyes and brook shield eyebrows walked to the stage. Her walk was no hurry, in fact it was slow.

When she put on the hat, a few seconds later the hat yelled:  
"RAVENCLAW!"

She scuttled to our table and sat between two pretty blonde girls about her year.

The list was endless.

"Y'ves, Libby!" A super cute girl with curled blonde locks and wide blue eyes was sorted into Hufflepuff.

When the sorting was over, it seemed that the mood in the hall was lighter; more welcoming.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"Well, well, well! We have a lot of new students this Year! Let me just announce that we have three exchange students this year, all from Ireland's very own Dublin Astronomy Magical Academy." The whole hall was filled with whispers and points at us.

"_That's them!"_

"_Blimey, their smoking hot,"  
"Ow-! Jenny, I didn-"_

"_Save it Max. They look snobby,"_

"_They were sitting with the League!"_

"_They're so beautiful! Which conditioner do they use?"_

"_I have to hang onto my boyfriend!"_

"_Crikey, why is she hanging out with Flaky Fairygirl? That girl is such a loser!" _

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and nodded at Professor McGonagall who stood up again.'

"DeLinda, Roxanne!"

Roxanne stood up and stride to the hat, with every student holding their breath.

* * *

_~Roxanne~_

'_Hmmm…. A Cirque De Olympia Flying Fox? Impressive...'_

'_O Zeu Theoi Alloi Kai_! Who in Aphrodite's name are you?'

'_Ah, knows Ancient Greek, hm? Very interesting… Let's see your qualities, you enjoy Quidditch, broom riding, reading, you are purely intellectual and don't believe in non-existing things, other than the gods of course…where to put you, where to put you….' _

'Pah-lease, 'Joel','

''_Joel'? Oh, Imogene Magnolia must've told you that. Very bright girl, very fascinating. Aha! I've got it…" _

~Roxanne~

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!" Our table roared so loud, the teams looked jealous. Fairygirl did the oddest thing. She didn't cheer or clap but we didn't mind. Roxanne skipped back happily and sat down.

"Evans, Lily!"

I stood up and walked towards the podium. I walked tall and with purpose, even though I was a petite 5'4. I sneaked a look at James who was looking at me, expressionless.

When I put on the hat it went through my deepest thoughts.

* * *

~_Lily_

'_Ah, another Cirque De Olympia Flying Fox? Oh, and what's this! You're also a Fire dancer, amazing…'_

'Oh, thank you very much, Joel,'

'_Ha-ha, Fairygirl is it? Remarkable girl she is. I quite like that name, Joel, but could you tell her to call me Leo? I like it even more,'_

'I'll make sure she gets the message.'

'_Aha, you're a very intellectual, caring and lovable not to mention vivacious and fiery! Lo, the temper of beautiful redheads. Oh and what's this? You want to become a hunter with Artemis? Very interesting, you have a brilliant future my young lady, but in the mean time…'_

_~Lily_

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!"

It was the oddest thing! Every single person on the Ravenclaw team stood up and screamed and cheered. Except for Fairygirl, that is. She just stood silent but I could see her eyes glassy and blank.

When I walked back, smirking, I glanced at James who was staring hard down at his plate. I smiled and sat down between Bianca and Roxanne.

"Swan, Bianca!"

Bianca stood up shakily and walked slowly to the podium where she sat on the throne. The hat looked like an enormous blob on her petite, tiny, pixie-like frame.

* * *

_~Bianca_

'_Well, well, well! Another Cirque De Olympia person! And amazing! She's an animal nymph! Just brilliant my dear, just like your friends.'_

'Who in Zeus's name are you?'

'_Why, I'm Joel of course!'_

'Oh, yes! Please, please, please put me in Ravenclaw!'

"_Now, now missy, I have to analyze you first. Well, you do have some qualities of a Gryffindor but you heavily rely on your friends but you may not know it, your heart is made of pure gold and your brain is highly smart. You got lucky, my dear!'_

'Thank you so much, Joel! But I have a question. What did you say to Remus Lupin?'

'_Ah, young human love, such a cute thing for us hats. Don't worry Bianca; he'll come around sooner or later.'_

_~Bianca_

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!!"

The whole school erupted in cheers and screams.

Bianca's face could've lit up the whole moon and Roxanne and I jumped up and down like little girls.

This time, Fairygirl stood up when everybody was down and sang:

"_I'm ever so happy for my friends! Twiddle Twat, Snap, Snap, Quack! We're all in Ravenclaw, not in a dead end! Quack! Snap, Snap, Twat Twiddle!"_

Everyone started laughing, but she didn't seem to mind. She sat down, her face beaming.

When all the noise died down Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped for Fairygirl whose eyes were shining and her smile was so bright, it could've made Kronos smile.

"Well done Miss Fairygirl that was a brilliant song. Now, students…"  
It was all blah, blah, blah to me after that.

All I cared about was that I was in the same group as my sisters! Amazing!

I was pondering about this the whole time I didn't realize that everybody was starting to get up and leaving the hall in four lines.

"RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW! SINGLE LINE!"

When all the Ravenclaws were all in one single line, we went up the stairs.'

Bianca and I were laughing so hard because I kept slipping on the moving stairs while Roxanne easily glided through the whole thing.

When we got to a massive round door, there was beautiful painting of an elephant horde.

The prefect, an older boy named Mark Salts led the whole thing.

He knocked on the door three times.

"In the Muggle world, what is the piece of technology used to communicate to others?" The elephants from the picture asked.

"A telephone, a device that has wires that connects all over the area." Mark said smoothly.

The elephant nodded and swung the painting and all of the Ravenclaws went in.

* * *

It was 9:00pm.

My dorm mates are Roxanne, Bianca, Fairygirl, and I. Perfect.

When we turned the lights off, Fairygirl whispered to me:  
"What did the Sorting Hat tell you in your mind?" Her whisper was barely audible.

I gave her a smile.

"To call him Leo." And she gave a small laugh.


	9. A Duel and a Phoenix

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter Eight: A duel, a phoenix, and a new place to keep a wand**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own HP, though I wish I did. JK Rowling owns the magnificent world of Harry Potter. But some characters you don't recognize are my OCS, Like Aeriatwyn, Evangeline, Roxanne or Bianca.**

**Pairings: LE/JP, RL/OC, SB/OC **

**NO PETER PETTIGREW IN THIS STORY!**

**Romance/Drama**

**I have a tendency to NOT finish stories, so if I don't want to continue I will post that I will NOT Continue, and the story is up for adoption. But you have to consult me first if you want to adopt.**

**Chapter Eight: The First Day as New Girls**

**LILY'S POV or THIRD PERSON**

"Lily! Lily Pad!" A soft, singing voice chimed in my ear.

I groggily yawned and stretched.

"Hello Lily, did you sleep well?" Luna asks.

I nodded. "Great comfort. What time is it?" I said. I noticed the blinds were still shut and no rays of light were emitting from them anyways.

She smiles. "It's 5:00 am,"

My eyes widened. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She smiles again

"I'd figure you say that. Sorry, I slept in. Come, we have to get ready for school!" She waltzes away.

I stood up and yawned.

I hummed to myself while I walked into the shower.

When I was spick and span, I wrapped myself in a towel and put on dark washed jeans- low rise, a fitted forest green cami and my Hogwarts robes.

"Oi Roxy! Bianca!" I singsonged to the two sleeping figures on the beds.

Roxanne yawned and stretched while Bianca just lay there motionless.

I hated doing this. I walked over to her and shouted in her ear;

_"BIANCA!"_ Really loud. She did a double take and jumped up and covered her ears.

"WHAT was THAT for!" She yelled and I smiled.

"Waking you up." I simply said.

She groaned and fell back on her bed.

_"Di Immortales, Lily!_ What time is it?" She moaned.

"5:45 am," I tell her She immediately sat up.

"WHAT! Why did you wake me up?"

"Well considering you take almost an hour and a half to get ready, yeah- I think this time is appropriate." I rolled my eyes and walked away from her. After I grabbed my book bag with all my text books in it, I walked out the dorm, it was 6:30.

I observed that even when it was super early, the Ravenclaw common room always had people in it. A cluster of giggly, girly Ravenclaws were there, a clique of pompous, athletic looking boys were there and some scattered boys and girls quietly studying or reading on the arm chairs or sofas.

When I stepped in, everyone hushed and looked at me. A feeling of unease rose in me and I could feel my cheeks going scarlet. I suddenly wished for my friends by my side.

Speaking of friends, where was Fairygirl?

"What are you staring at! Scram!" I snapped, glaring at them.

Two young girls broke free from a small girl-group and they hurried to me. They seemed vaguely familiar but it didn't strike me as any importance.

"Lily-Chan!" One of the girls said breathlessly. That girl had long, wavy black hair, pretty dark, sparkling eyes with green flecks in them.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied.

"Oh, Lily-Chan! It's all over the school!" She cries. "That you! _You're_ _friends_ _with_ _Flaky_ _Fairygirl!"_

Oh, now I remember her name, May-Lin Xang, the _prezzi_ of the Fourth Year Marauders Fan Club.

"Uh, yeah? So?" I raised an eyebrow.

She opens her mouth. "Well, we thought it was just a rumor!" She says.

I roll my eyes.

"At least now we know it's true," The other girl said, smirking. Oh, Margaret Lockhart. She flips her blonde hair over her shoulder.

_Who is corrupting these young fourth years?_

"Um, okay…" I say instead.

They smile at me again, their eyes bulging slightly and stalk away to re-join their girl wad, eager to spread the confirmations of the rumor.

I roll my eyes again and walk downstairs to the dining hall.

As I walked towards there, I felt entirely naked. Not literally of course, but it felt like that with everybody staring at me almost suspiciously.

I was about to enter the hall when three or four people blocked my way. One of them stuck out their foot and I tripped, causing my books to fall from my bag.

"Hello, mudblood. Nice to see you again," A snide, sneaky voice said.

I look up from picking up my books. The voice came from the beautiful dark haired girl with startlingly, heavily lidded blue eyes, which Lily presumed was Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix," I hiss.

She smiles evilly. "Ah- I see you mudbloods know my name, nice- eh Cissy?" She remarks.

The extraordinary platinum blonde haired girl with icy blue eyes stepped out and smirked at me.

"What's my name, you foul, dirty blood corrupter?" She smirks.

"I will not dignify that with a response." I lift my chin defiantly.

A cold hand gripped me from the back, and a wand was put on my neck.

"Her name is Narcissa, you dirty mudblood." A slimy, slow voice whispered in my ear. I had an over-whelming urge to throw up, because the breath was bad.

I bit the hand and he yelped. I was livid.

I turned around to face him and whipped out my wand.

_"Aqua Eructo__!"_ I shout. A jet of clear water erupts from my wand and a splash the guy with it, covering his face.

When the jet of water ceased, I wiped the tip of my wand with my hanky and smirked.

The guy splutters and gasps.

Suddenly, I gasp. Severus Snape.

"Severus?" I squeak. He was looking awful; his once long, rich black hair was greasy and smelly, his once-oh-long-ago round, dark, smiling face was swallow and thin with a big, hooked nose with cold, empty black eyes and his once wide, genuine always smiling mouth was thin and nowadays, probably always scowling.

He brushed off water on his robes and scowled at me.

"Hello, _Lady Flying Fox,"_ He sneers, but I could detect some kind of happiness in his eyes and his voice was hushed, as if he didn't want anyone to know my identity. That's the Severus I know.

"Severus, what happened to you?" I whisper.

He glares at me and scowls again.

"Why should you care, mudblood Evans," He says softly.

Bellatrix and Narcissa cackle from the back. I turn around and glare at them furiously.

Did they- how dare they- did they do this to _Severus? _

I was positively livid right now; my face the color of scarlet and my expression was so fierce, so filled with absolute hate that the gods themselves would be scared, or merely threatened.

I point my wand to them.

"You have ten seconds to move or I will vanquish you- you _Golopetho Tsoula (Fucking Slut/prostitute)!" _I whisper dangerously quietly. I could hear Severus snicker because he understood Ancient Greek. A small smile creeps up onto my face. But soon it was wiped off because Bellatrix smiles evilly and takes out her wand.

"Ha! Make me, mudblood," She spat. "_Expelliarmus!"_

_"Protego!"_ The beam of red [or green] light bounced harmlessly off Lily, who had a radiating blue aura/shield around her. I noticed that people were crowding around us, watching in awe and excitement, even some teachers.

_"Lacarnum Inflamarae!"_ I yell. A fire ball emerged from my wand and I smile, sending it to Bellatrix's direction. She narrows her eyes and blocks it. _"Impedimenta!" _This time I couldn't dodge it and I was lifted up five feet up in the air, upside down. My bag fell but I gripped my wand furiously. Her eyes glinted and she smiled maliciously.

"Well, well, well, mudblood! Even when you're upside down you're a foul, dirty, mud-"

"_Scourgify_!" I shout. Her mouth filled with bubbles and soap and she coughed and spluttered.

I noticed that Severus and Narcissa slipped away into the crowd.

"_Finite_ _Incantatem_!" I say. I gracefully flipped and stepped down.

She wiped the soap out of her mouth and glared at me viciously.

"_Stupefy_!" She tried a last, desperate attempt.

"_Protego_," I say lazily.

She scowls. I point my wand to her. "_Flipendo!"_ She was pushed backwards by my wand and falls.

"_Duro_!" I continue. Her jaw drops and she turns to stone. I smirk.

The audience claps and cheers.

When I finally get to pick up my bag of books with the crowd watching me, I see three boys fighting their way through the people.

"Woah- hey!" James acknowledges me.

"That was amazing, Evans!" Sirius grins at me, impressed.

I smile. "Thanks."

Bianca and Roxanne also come eventually.

"Lily! Everybody's saying it; you dueled with one of the best duelers of Hogwarts!' Roxanne reports.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah- nice seeing you too," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, babe! I knew you couldn't stay away from me forever," Sirius grins and puts and arm around Roxanne.

She laughs well naturedly and smacks him. "You have a girlfriend!" She snaps and he puts his hands up like he was surrendering.

James runs a hand through his hair, messing it up again.

"Are you okay, Lily? I know girls can't really duel and win against people like Bellatrix…" He says worriedly.

"Yeah- I'm fine." I grit my teeth, straining myself from strangling him. How dare he say that girls can't duel!

As Bianca helps me up, two more girls come.

"Oh my gods, like, what did I, like miss?" Gwendolyn asks, as she holds hands with Sirius. Gwendolyn had her robes loose and was wearing a light pink tank top and a white pencil skirt. Typical her, not slutty but sweetly and subtly Gwendolyn slut style.

Remus rolls his eyes. "Hello Jennifer!" She pecks him lightly on the lips.

"Hey Remus, is it like, true?" Her eyes widened innocently.

He nods and kisses her on the forehead and wraps his arms around her.

Bianca does a pantomime of a gagging person and Roxanne and I cracked up.

Before we could leave, Professor McGonagall interrupted. Her tight bun on the back of her head bobbed and loose strands of hair eventually fell out of place in shock.

"What is this!" She shrieks, pointing at Bellatrix's statue.

"That is Bellatrix," I say apologetically.

She narrows her eyes and stares at the Marauders accusingly and knowingly.

"You did this?" Her stare stuck on the Marauders. It seemed more like a statement then a question.

Sirius's jaw dropped and he grins.

"Oh, Minnie! Of course we didn't!" He says while Professor McGonagall looks absolutely livid.

"I did it," I confess quietly.

The woman turned around at me and her eyes turned wide and her face softened.

"Ah- Miss Evans." She swallows something Lily assumed to be pride.

"Ah. Well- first days are…" She gulps. "Okay," She smiles, but somehow reluctantly.

_"Wingardium Leviosa,"_ She mutters and Bellatrix's body rises in the air. She must've put on a feather light charm on her.

"Oh, and Miss Evans, Miss Swan and Miss DeLinda? Headmaster Dumbledore wants you in his office after you eat." And she walks away, levitating the statue.

I shrug at my friends and walked towards the dining hall. My stomach was growling.

When I sat down at the Ravenclaw table I immediately drank some fresh orange juice and gulped down some waffles with maple syrup.

After we all had eaten, I beckoned my friends to huddle.

"_Di Immortales, Guys!_ Severus Snape is here," I said urgently.

Bewilderment was in their eyes.

"Snape?" Roxanne gasps.

Severus Snape used to be in the Olympian Circus.

He was the one who saw my abilities in magic and fire and was the one who convinced my mother to let me do an act with Roxanne. He had no magic power, but was a descendant of Dionysus.

When he was twelve he disappeared somewhere and he never came back. Roxanne and Bianca never liked him for some reason.

I nodded. "He's here in Hogwarts, but he really changed. I think he's one of those pure-blood maniacs." I say in disgust.

Bianca shook her head sadly. "Well, people change." She said.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Hey, at least we have each other as friends," Roxanne grinned.

I smile. "Speaking of friends, where is Fairygirl?" I wonder.

As if on cue, Fairygirl popped behind us.

"Hello, all! How was your morning?" She said cheerfully.

I roll my eyes. "Where were you?" I ask.

She smiles. "Oh, every morning or so I go help the House Elves prepare the meals,"

"Aw…that is so cool!" Bianca said.

Roxanne smiles too.

"So what I miss?" She asks.

"Nothing at all, except for the fact that Lily dueled Bellatrix Black, defeated her, turned her to stone and met up with an old friend." Roxanne answers sarcastically.

Fairygirl's eyes turns wide. "Really? That is amazing!" She smiles.

"Oh, Fairygirl, I'm sorry but-"

"Oh, I'm not Fairygirl anymore, I forgot to tell you! I've decided to be called Imogene again. I quite like it, you know." She grinned.

I nodded. "Cool, okay, Imogene. And sorry we just met but we have to go to Dumbledore's office," I tell her. She shrugs.

When we walked away I look back at her. She was sitting alone where Lily and her friends were once sitting, swirling her fork in a pool of maple syrup she poured into her cereal, looking alone but couldn't be less content.

"Poor Imogene, I don't see why she can't have any other friends, she is an amazing girl!" Bianca said.

"I know," Roxanne sympathizes.

When we walked up and around the castle, we finally declared that we were lost.

We were in a big, dark room and we didn't know where we were.

"Heloo, anybody there?" Roxanne shouts.

No answer.

Bianca suddenly switches on the lights and the room brightens.

I gasp. The mysterious room had maps of Hogwarts all around the room. Maps of the dungeons, the halls, the lakes and the stadiums, everything.

"Well- there's a way to solve our lost situation," I grin and take a map.

And before we know it, we were out of the room.

"Well- what the underworld was that room all about?" Roxanne said, miffed.

"I Dunno."

"Okay. It says here that we have to turn right and then…"

In a matter of minutes, we were standing in front of a huge, ugly gargoyle statue.

"Huh?" Roxanne eyed the creepy statue skeptically. "Maybe you read the map wrong, Lils. This doesn't look like Dumbledore's office."

I huffed. "No- it's right. I think we just have to do a password or something."

Bianca nodded. "But that's going to take forever!" She whined.

The Gargoyle twitched and moved his head. Roxanne shrieked.

"I'll give you a hint, if you want, Ms Lily," It blinked at us, its granite eyes cracking.

I shrugged at Bianca. "Go on." I said.

It chuckled. "Okay. Ol' Albus here always makes his passwords a candy. Got it, Miss Lila?" It said. I nodded. "It's Lily." It ignored her.

"Okay. Give it a go, Miss Betty."

"It's Bianca." The gargoyle rolled his eyes dismissively.

"Uh…Blood Lollipops?" It shook its head.

"Fizzing Flies?" Denied.

Lily gave it a go. "Ice mice?"

"Licorice Wands?"

Roxanne sighed, frustrated and pushed us away. "Jelly Slugs."

The gargoyle smiled in a gory way and revolved around.

"Good answer, Miss Annie."

"It's Roxanne." But the statue didn't seem to hear her.

When the Gargoyle was fully revolved, my friends and I stepped in.

We gasped.

The office was amazing. It was messy, true, but its features were remarkable. All around the office were flying contraptions, little mini magical objects and on the walls hung magical moving portraits of people whom Lily didn't recognize. And in the midst of it all was a magnificent golden red and orange phoenix perched gracefully on a bird stand.

"Ah… look, a phoenix, how charming." I said, bored. Surely one of the 'greatest wizards of all generations' could do better than a phoenix as a Familiar?

Obviously a phoenix would've shocked anyone else who didn't belong to the Cirque De Olympia; after all, shouldn't being a family member of a magical Greek circus be able to train with magical creatures of all classifications daily?

Obviously.

Don't get me wrong, I love Phoenixes. I love how they burst into gorgeous fire and are instantly reborn. I love their color, their beauty and their intelligence and values.

Roxanne, Bianca and I walked tentatively towards into the office. Bianca was about to reach the phoenix that was staring at them with its burgundy beady eyes; to try to communicate with it; missing the feeling of taming and talking to animals; but a soft, whimsical, kind and weary voice interrupted her. We jumped.

"Hello, Lily, Roxanne and Bianca," Headmaster Dumbledore greeted them. Today he was wearing long deep red robes with gold patterns printed on it and his half-moon spectacles were shining brilliantly over his twinkling sky blue eyes.

"Um, Good Morning, Professor Dumbledore." Bianca said nervously.

"Ah, I see you've met Fawkes." I nodded.

He chuckled. "You obviously don't seem too impressed or shocked. But why should you be? You have a remarkable experience with magical animals." His blue eyes twinkled again.

_Bloody hell, why do his bloody eyes bloody twinkle so bloody much?_

Roxanne shrugged. "You saw one of the Cirque De Olympia's performances." She said shortly. He smiled.

"Ah yes, and I must say you Flying Foxes were just marvelous!" He said.

"Appreciate it." I thanked him, unsure what to do.

"Oh and Bianca, don't worry, you're performance was just as brilliant! And I am correct you can talk to Phoenixes?" He asked Bianca who smiled shyly and nodded.

"Well, we haven't got time to waste. I am correct that you all are mighty descendants of mermaids, animal nymphs and gods?"

"You are correct there, pal." I confirmed. His smile became broader and slightly more eccentric.

"Καλά τότε. Πες μου αγαπητέ Ολυμπιονίκες, τι νομίζετε ότι του Χόγκουαρτς μέχρι τώρα?" He asked in pure Greek. **_(Well then. Tell me, dear Olympians, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?)_**

Roxanne and I burst out laughing. Finally someone who can speak our language!

"Δεν είναι τόσο κακό, αλλά οι άρρενες φοιτητές εδώ πιπιλίζουν. Το φαγητό είναι νοστιμότατο όμως." Roxanne said. **_(Not so bad, but the male students suck. The food is delicious.)_**

"Τα δωμάτια είναι θαυμάσια, οι δάσκαλοι φαίνονται συμπαθητικοί και το Imogene είναι πολύ καλό." Bianca grinned.**_ (The rooms are marvelous, the schoolteachers appear cool _****_and my friend, Imogene is very strange but nice.)_**

Dumbledore laughed. "Ah, Ναι, Imogene είναι μια πολύ εκκεντρικός κορίτσι. Συμφωνώ, έχει μια καταπληκτική μέλλον." **_(Yes, Imogene is one very eccentric girl. I agree she has one amazing future.)_**

"Είναι Cool. Θέλω να ξέρω γιατί δεν μπορούμε να έχουμε Ηφαίστου μου και του Δία σκουπών έφερε εδώ από κουκουβάγιες μας." I said flatly. **_(It's Cool, I want to know why we can't have our Hephaestus and Zeus brought here by our owls.)_**

Dumbledore's eyes became serious.

"Όταν και όπου θέλετε οι σκούπες σας είναι η επιλογή μητέρων σας. Αλλά ίσως μπορείτε να την πείσετε για να σας φέρετε έπειτα σε." He said solemnly. **_(When and where you want your mops it is your choice of mothers. But well you can convince him in order to you bring then in.)_**

I glared at him. "Δεν μιλάτε το αρχαίο Έλληνα πολύ καλά." I said bluntly. **_(You do not speak the Ancient Greek very well.)_**

Bianca gasped and Roxanne giggled.

He laughed. "Well I don't spend all my time practicing Ancient Greek. But Lily, my dear, you must understand that I am not in charge of your possessions of life. I am only in charge of your education and school protection."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Before muttering under my breath:

"Εσείς αρχαίος ζαρωμένος χρησμός με τα υπερβολικά αυτιά." (**_You ancient wrinkled oracle with excessive ears.)_**

I'm not sure he could hear me but Bianca and Roxanne could, they burst into a fit of laughs and giggles.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again merrily. "Ah yes, the happy comfort of youthful laughter. Very good. The reason you are here because I understand that this environment is very different to your last home and I hope for you to become open minded like your friend, Severus Snape." He said patiently.

I considered. This old bat may be saying the right thing; I know Aeriatwyn would say the very same words.

Thinking of mum welled up tears in my eyes and I wiped them away.

I nodded. "I understand."

His face suddenly broke into a smile.

"Well, that's all for today, here are your schedules. Don't be late for class!" He handed us three sheets of parchment and in a flash of smoke, he was gone.

Roxanne eagerly swiveled us away from the old dingbat lunatic's room.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore!" Bianca shouted over her shoulder.

He wasn't there anymore but that didn't stop us from scattering away from him, up the stairs, out of that genius lunatic's office.

* * *

When we were far, far away from the office, down and up the stairs, turning corners and crossing paths, we finally settled down in a corridor near the infirminary.

_"Di Immortales, _that was a waste of time," I moaned.

"I agree. That Εσείς αρχαίος ζαρωμένος χρησμός με τα υπερβολικά αυτιά was just ridiculous." (**_You ancient wrinkled oracle with excessive ears.)_** Roxanne groaned.

Bianca shrugged. "I didn't think it was that much of a waste of time." She said humbly.

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't," I glanced at the timetables, "now we better go to class." I said and took my wand out of my updo-ed hair.

"Since when did you keep your wand in your hair?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Since when Fairyg- I mean Imogene said that it was lucky to keep your wands in different places." I answered briskly. Roxanne and Bianca's faces lit up and they quickly put their wands in their sock (Roxanne) and one inside her belt (Bianca).

"Cool. So what do you have first?" I questioned them.

Bianca looked at her timetable. "Well, considering the class I am currently having is ending in like, ten minutes, my next one is…oh, I have transfiguration."

"No way! Thank the gods, me too!" I squealed.

Roxanne groaned. _"Ughh! Di_ _Immortales,_ I have Divination," She mocked the word.

"Oh don't be all _Waa_ _Waa_ on Divination, it's not that bad. In fact, Madam Madeline said that it was useful, remember? To become an oracle," Bianca chirped.

"Well I don't want to be an oracle do i?" She moaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Chin up, Ρωξάνη!" **_(Chin up, Roxanne!)_** "It won't be so bad," I tried to cheer her up.

She moaned some more. After ten minutes of sighs and moans she finally straightened herself. "_O Zeu theoi kai alloi!_ Why am I acting like _such_ a _baby_? It's just one period." She reminded herself.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Yer sure yer couldn't say that like ten minutes ago? We're late for class now!"

She smiled sheepishly, and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"And what do you think you girls are doing?" A sharp voice cut in.

We turned our heads to look at the voice which came from. It came from a thin, middle-aged, sharp looking woman. She had thin, curled wispy white-blonde hair tucked under a plain white nun cap, large, caring blue eyes and a stern expression on her fierce face.

"Um, walking to class? We're new and just got lost." Roxanne tried.

Her eyes searched our bodies for any give-away. She sighed.

"Good god, girls. Class started ten minutes ago. I am Madam Pomfrey, matron of Hogwarts. Off you go now, the classrooms are down the left corridor." She briskly put her hands off her hips and resumed to taking care of the infirminary.

I sighed and wiped off the invisible sweat on my forehead.

"Whew! That was a close one. Classes are down there, Roxanne."

She smiled and hugged us. "Good luck at transfiguration," She whispered in our ears.

"Oh Puh-lease, I can do the N.E. blind folded back to front in 15 minutes," I bragged.

She laughed. "And good luck to you in Divination. Who do have?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have Professor Ladion, you?"  
"Ms McGonagall." Bianca grinned.

"Cool, ok, bye guys!" She walked nervously away from us.

When Bianca and I reached the classroom, we took a deep breath.

"Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall," Bianca took another deep breath. "This should be a breeze."

I nodded and opened the door.

Thankfully, Ms McGonalgall wasn't here yet and the students were happily chatting away. I scanned the students for any familiar faces and I suddenly I saw three boys and one girl talking to each other, their backs turned to us. I tugged on Bianca's cap sleeve dress.

"Look, it's them," I pointed at three boys; Potter, Lupin, Black and Nicoleson.

Bianca's eyes widened and she flushed deep red. She giggled. "Oh," She smiled.

Now I could feel some student's eyes on us but we ignored them and made our way to the Marauders' table.


End file.
